Best Of Both Worlds
by Moliver
Summary: Sequel to One In A Million. Miley and Oliver are getting married, what bumps will happen along the way? Will Lilly and Jackson get engaged? Will the pressure of living two lives cause Miley to reveal her secret? Moliver Lackson
1. Wake Up America

Hey guys, so this is the sequel to my other story called 'One In A Million', you should probably read it so this one makes sense.  
Miley's Breakout cd will end up being her new album btw.  
Hope you like it. xox

**Chapter 1**

"You look beautiful." Lilly tells me as I walk out of the dressing room.

I was in the final stages of having my wedding gown altered; Lilly, Jenny and Sam were there with me.

"Yeah, you look stunning." Sam agrees.

"Oliver won't be able to wait to rip that dress off you." Jenny laughs.

My dressmaker laughs at this remark.

Looking into my reflection, I'm amazed by the dress. It's pure white of course and is strapless. The bodice has small patterns embroided into it. From my hips the material splashes out all around me, creating a long beautiful train, the front of the dress reached the floor, covering my heels.

"I love it!" I say astonished, "It's exactly how I imagined it." I say to my dressmaker, giving her a hug.

I couldn't believe the fact that I would be married to Oliver in just over two months.

* * *

It had been almost three years since we first started going out, we decided to get married on our anniversary.

I was twenty-one years old, Oliver was almost twenty-two. Jackson was twenty-three and Lilly was twenty-one like me.

Lilly and Jackson had been going strong, since I had announced Hannah's engagement to Mike they had become closer if that was even possible. Lilly had confided in me not long later that they had taken their relationship to the next level.

They were amazing together; we were just all wondering now when it would be that Jackson would decide to pop the question. Believe me, I had been dropping at least one hint to him a week.

Dad and Sam were still together, I was waiting for dad to ask Sam to marry him or at least move in with him. I'm guessing he wanted to get rid of Jackson first.

Lilly, Oliver and I had all finished our college course, Lilly was working at a psychologist as a receptionist part-time, she had plans of furthering her education to become a fully-qualified psychologist. She was taking the necessary courses to train to become one.

Jackson was still at his accounting firm but had been promoted, giving him better hours and making his job a little more flexible surprisingly.

Oliver finished his business marketing course and was now working full-time at the cell-phone provider which had become more popular.

I was now learning to become a fully qualified teacher at different schools in the area. I would spend around a month at each and was hoping to soon get a school to permanently assist at.

Hannah Montana was still popular, now I could focus more on my career as I didn't have to focus on my studies, plus I was working around music during the week meaning new ideas for songs were constantly popping into my head.

The media had taken Hannah's engagement to Mike relatively well. At first however, we were bombarded with paparazzi where ever we went as our alter egos. Numerous cameras were shoved into our faces, and some questions were quite hurtful.

"_Are you pregnant, Hannah?" One man asked holding a camera that was obviously recording me._

_This question made me halt in my tracks, pulling Oliver to a stop with me._

"_What? Where did you get that idea from?" I said harsher than I originally intended to._

"_Why else would you be getting married, you are both so young. You must have gotten knocked up."_

_I clenched my free hand, Oliver must have seen me glaring daggers at the guy and he squeezed the hand he was holding assuring me._

"_You don't think it could be because we are in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together?" I asked sarcastically._

The pregnancy rumours died down a couple of months later when they realised that I wasn't getting any bigger.

A few tabloids doubted us being able to be serious about marriage as we were so young and a Hollywood couple.

The majority though accepted our decision and were asking us if we had planned anything for the wedding yet, we just said no. We had no intentions of having Hannah and Mike getting 'married' just yet as we wanted to focus on our real marriage.

Life was going well with Oliver and I though, he had a share of small disputes but they weren't anything we couldn't get pass.

We were still living in our apartment together; it was amazing to wake up to him every single morning, I couldn't imagine it being any other way.

* * *

"_Oh, oh  
Can you take care of her  
Oh, oh  
Maybe you can spare her  
Several moments  
Of your consideration  
Leading up  
To the final destination  
Oh, oh  
The Earth is calling out  
I wanna learn  
What it's all about_

But everything I read  
Is global warming  
Going green  
I don't know  
What all this means  
But it seems  
To be saying

Wake up America  
We're all  
In this together  
It's our home  
So let's take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got  
To wake up America

Tomorrow  
Becomes a new day  
And everything you do  
Matters  
Yeah  
Everything you do  
Matters  
In some way

Stand up  
I'll try if you will  
Wake up  
It's not a fire drill

All she needs  
Is a little attention  
Can you give her  
Just a little attention?

Uh, oh  
It's easy to look away  
But it's getting harder  
Day by day

Everything I read  
Is global warming  
Going green  
I don't know  
What all this means  
But it seems  
To be saying

Wake up America  
We're all  
In this together  
It's our home  
So let's take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got  
To wake up America

Tomorrow  
Becomes a new day  
And everything you do  
Matters  
Yeah  
Everything you do  
Matters in some way

I know that you  
Don't want to hear it  
Especially coming  
From someone so young

But in the back seat  
Yeah  
They want to hear it  
(They want to hear it)

So come on  
(Turn it up)  
Come on  
(Turn it up)  
So come on  
(Turn it up)  
Wake up America  
We're all  
In this together  
It's our home  
So let's take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got to  
Wake up America  
Tomorrow  
Becomes a new day  
And everything you do  
Matters  
Yeah  
Everything you do  
Matters in some way"

"That was Hannah Montana with her brand new song, 'Wake Up America'."

I was performing live on television for a charity event.

"Can we expect that to come out on an album anytime soon?" The host asks me.

"Possibly, I'll be working on bringing out a new album as soon as possible. Depending on how much this performance this raises anyway." I joke, winking at the camera.

"Thanks, Hannah. We will see you again later on."

"Thanks everyone." I announce before walking off the stage directly into the arms of Lilly and Oliver (or well Lola and Mike) who hug me together.

"That song was awesome!" Lilly squeals as we all pull away.

"Well done." Oliver simply says kissing my forehead.

"You are putting that song on your next album girl. Your last one was of your greatest hits; 'As I Am' was your last real album. You need a brand new one already." Lilly rambled as we headed to my dressing room to meet dad, Jackson, Sam and Roxy.

"I know, there are lots of songs I've written I just haven't been able to record because of planning the wedding and because I'm not getting a permanent position at a school yet." I explained.

"This won't end for a while though, right?"

"What won't?" Oliver and I ask at the same time.

"This half of our lives, it's great to still be able to hang out like this after all these years."

"We have the best of both worlds." I quote myself, causing Lilly and Oliver to laugh.

**Let me know what you think :D**


	2. New Job

Hey, thanks for those who reviewed, I was asked to update this the day after the first chapter came out, I was going to but decided not to so I could make a few tweaks just now. I had a couple of exams so didn't put it up yesterday.

Big thanks to sabby56, Gilmorecrazed2010 and freedomhoney2008 for reviewing. You guys rock! Glad to know you like it so far.

**Chapter 2**

We made our way through the backdoor entrance, to be swarmed by many fans and cameras.

It didn't take long at all for Roxy to spring into action and create a path to get us to the limo.

"Hannah, when's the wedding?" One of the paparazzi asked.

"We don't have a date yet." I replied politely.

"Why not?" Another asked.

"I've been too busy." I told him, slightly agitated.

I felt Oliver's hand on my back as he lead me to the limo, the flashes were almost blinding.

"Do you value your career over your fiancé?" Another asked.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned around to reply angrily but Roxy came along and well, did what she usually did whilst Oliver ushered me into the limo.

Silently, we headed home; none of us said a word until we swapped limos to get home.

"It was a great performance, Bud." Dad silently said.

I simply nodded, Oliver rubbed my leg reassuringly.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Why what, sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Why must the paparazzi be so cruel sometimes? Don't get me wrong they can be nice when they want to but they will say anything to try and get a reaction out of me."

"That's just how they are." Dad replied.

"I know it's their job but, it is just so frustrating. Plus I have to watch what I say all the time, even more so with the wedding coming up."

"At least you don't have to deal with it constantly like Britney and Lindsay." Lilly commented.

Sighing I agreed with her, they however didn't have to keep any secrets bottled up that was as big of mine. I couldn't imagine having to deal with the paparazzi up in my face like that every moment of everyday. I was far too accustomed to having my privacy simply by ripping off my wig.

* * *

"Hey baby. I have news." I announce walking in the door, kicking off my shoes and putting my bag down. It had been only a few days and I had temporarily forgotten about my problems with the paparazzi.

"Yeah?" Oliver asks me from the couch, he was watching the hockey.

"Well," I begin sitting down next to him, "Guess which high school I'm going to be assisting at starting next week."

"Our high school?" He asks, his attention shifting from the hockey to me.

"Yeah, never thought I'd be going back." I giggle.

"Congratulations, Miles." I'm told getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Me and another two people get to assist the music teacher with their classes." I said excitedly.

"Sounds good, you will be able to share your talent with others."

"I know. I'm going to go start dinner for us." I inform him, jumping up.

"What are we having?"

"Does a stir fry sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Good, now I'll let you get back to your game." I wink at him causing him to chuckle.

Ten minutes later, I'm stirring everything together in a pan and feel a pair of familiar, muscular arms hold me from behind.

"What happened to your game?" I ask, not bothering to look over my shoulder.

"You're far more entertaining."

"I am, am I?"

"Definitely." He replies and starts kissing the side of my neck.

"I'm trying to make you dinner and I can't exactly do that while you're distracting me like that." I say, attempting to ignore him which was becoming quite difficult to do.

"Come on, you won't get to eat tonight." I said trying to resist the temptation.

"Don't...really...care." He mumbled between kisses.

"Oh, screw it." I say turning off the stove.

I turn around to face him, his arms still around me, and place a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love your kisses." He whispers.

I respond by kissing him along his jaw line and am lifted up onto the edge of the kitchen bench.

Oliver is standing right in front of me and I wrap my legs around him as he starts kissing me again.

Let's just say, not a lot of cooking was done in the kitchen that night.

* * *

The next Monday morning I was buzzing with excitement, eagerly awaiting to start my first day as a teacher's assistant.

"Calm down, Miley." Oliver laughs watching me trying to get dressed.

I was running back across the room grabbing all different items of clothing to put on.

Finally I decided on a knee-length black skirt, a nice white blouse and a pair of black heels.

"You look beautiful."

"And you should be getting ready for work." I laugh, giving him a quick kiss.

"Have fun teaching, Miss Stewart."

With that, I headed out the door, happy to be able to soon spread my knowledge of music with others.

Not long later I arrived at my old high school; it was kind of weird to head for the teacher's car park.

Now nervous, I made my way to the main office where I was directed to the main music room, not knowing exactly what to expect, i only had done a few temporary teaching jobs.

"You need help getting there, love?" The office lady asks me.

"No thank you." I reply with a smile.

Slowly I made my way down the corridor; lots of memories were filled with this place.

Students were already beginning to arrive and were at their lockers, I soon spotted my old one.

It had been over three years since I walked these halls.

My thoughts soon ended when I was in front of the music room.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Hello, well there's another familiar face, you use to go here didn't you?" A middle-aged woman asks after opening the door. She had black hair that was pulled into a tight bun and was very tall and slim.

"Hi, yes I'm Miley Stewart; I came here three years ago." I never studied music at school; dad and I were worried about me singing in front of classmates who were all big fans of Hannah.

"My name's Rhonda Scott," she declared shaking my hand, "Let me introduce you to my other two assistants."

Walking in the room after her there was a man and a woman sitting down with their backs towards me.

"This is Rick Thompson."

Rick turned around, he looked to be in his late twenties, had dark hair and dark eyes. I shook his hand smiling.

"Rick this is, Miley Stewart." Rhonda introduced us.

At the mention of my name, the girl in the other seat turned around.

You got to be kidding me!

**Once I get 8-10 reviews I will update straight away ;)**


	3. Old Faces

Thanks for all the reviews guys, makes me want to update quicker. Oh yeah and if you want to see the complete trailer of this story go to the last chapter of my other story called One In A Million.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

_At the mention of my name, the girl in the other seat turned around._

_You got to be kidding me!_

* * *

__

"Miley, this is Amber Addison. I believe you two attended school here together."

"Yes, we did." I manage to choke out trying to sound calm.

Amber just ignores me and sits back down disinterested.

"So today, we will be introducing you to each year level and some will perform for you. The first class is my junior class" Rhonda told us.

Twenty minutes later, the class was filled with students.

The desks were arranged around in a semi-circle; Amber, Rick and I were sitting at the front of the class near Rhonda's desk.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend," Rhonda started. She received a few muffled yeses, "These are my assistants who will be helping us out for the remainder of the year. I'll let them introduce themselves. Would you like to go first Ms. Addison?"

This should be great I figured as Amber stood up.

"Well, my names is Amber Addison, I'm twenty-one and came to this very high school and took this class. I'm a singer, I love it so much. I've sung live on television when I was only in junior high," she boasted, "I've sung along with Hannah Montana, who has helped me a lot."

At this, the students became interested; they all exchanged whispers, clearly impressed.

"Do you have her number?" One girl asked.

"Well...um...no." Amber answered.

The students suddenly lost interest.

I tuned out at this point; I didn't want to hear Amber brag about herself any longer.

"Ms. Stewart, your next." Rhonda said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Apparently Rick had already spoken.

"Hey, well my name is Miley Stewart," I began standing up, "I'm twenty and came to this school with Ms. Addison." I indicated over to Amber.

She was looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"I'm actually engaged, I'm getting married in two months" I mentioned flashing my ring. This got Amber's attention, she look stunned.

"I love to sing, I play guitar and piano and I have been writing my own songs since I was in junior high." I went on.

"You write your own music." One guy asked me, eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, I do." I replied ignoring him looking at me like that.

"Can you play something for us?" Another guy asked me.

"I don't think I should right-"

"Nonsense," Rhonda cut me off, "You will be helping me teach them, you might as well show them something."

"Okay, can I please borrow someone's guitar?" I asked.

"You can use mine." The girl who asked Amber about Hannah said.

A song I wrote quite a while ago came into my head; I hadn't played it for anyone before.

It sounded completely different from my Hannah songs.

I stood up to retrieve the guitar, "Thanks...?"

"Sarah." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Sarah." I repeated, smiling back.

"Sit here." Rhonda motioned for me, moving a small stool to the front of the room.

I sat down and got comfortable and quickly played a few chords to get a feel for the guitar.

I quickly took a slide glance over at Rick and Amber. Amber looks so envious!

I never got to sing against her in high school as a result of trying to hide my secret, but now those fears were gone at this precise moment.

"I wrote this song a long time ago, so sorry if it's a little rusty. Ya'll are the first ones to ever hear it."

Everyone in the room was focused on me.

_"These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with trust  
And these four walls came down around us_

_It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough  
Oh  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around_

_It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah  
Oh  
These four walls again"_ I finished.

The room broke out into applause.

"Thank you." I said going over to give Sarah her guitar back.

"That was awesome." The boy who asked me to sing stated.

"That was amazing." Rhonda agreed.

Amber was amazed; she had never heard me sing before.  


* * *

At lunch time; Rick, Amber and I were sitting together in the staff room eating our lunch with a few other assistants from other classes.

"So Stewart, since when have you had any talent."

"Like I said, I've been writing songs since junior high." I stated simply.

"How come you never performed? You never did any karaoke nights or talent shows."

"It wasn't my thing back then to perform for more than a few people." I lied.

"So who gave you the huge rock on your finger?" She asked intrigued.

"Oliver."

"Oken?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Should have figured you two dorks would end up together."

"I'm guessing you two didn't get along so well when you went here together." Rick asked a moment later.

"You guessed right." I laughed.

"Hello, you were Miley Stewart." She said.

"I still was last time I checked." I countered, causing Rick to chuckle.

"Hillbilly." She mumbles, causing me to roll my eyes.  


* * *

"Hey, daddy."

"How was your first day?" He asks me as I kick off my shoes and collapse on his couch.

"Surprising at first, but it was good none the less."

"Hey, Miley." Lilly says coming downstairs with Jackson.

"Do I have news for you, Lils?"

"Good news?" She asks hopeful.

I shook my head.

"Guess who is another one of the assistants in my class with me?"

"No clue, spill." She said eagerly, jumping next to me on the couch.

"Amber Addison."

"What?!" She shrieked.

"You heard me." I said.

"What did she hear?" I turned around to see Oliver walk in, we were all having dinner at Dad's, Jackson still lived here after all, plus Lilly was here half the time.

"Amber Addison is an assistant with me." I explained.

I told them the events of my day until Sam soon arrived and we sat down for dinner.

"So Miley, you excited for the big day?" Sam questions me after we have had our dessert.

I nod energetically, "Only eight more weeks.

"Eight weeks too long." Oliver corrects me.

I was so utterly happy, I had loving friends and family and I was marrying the love of my life very shortly.

"Miles?" Oliver says snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah?"

"Love you." He whispers so only I can hear.

"I love you too."

**Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think ;)  
(If possible try to get me to 12 reviews)**


	4. Photographs

Thanks for all your reviews, it has really made my day as it hasn't been the best. I ended up changing the song to 'Let's Chill' which is one of the new Hannah songs. Has everyone seen the pictures for the new eps? How cute are the Lackson ones :D

**Chapter 4**

The next Saturday, Lilly, Jenny and I were at Jenny's place hanging out together, we were currently sharing a large tup of ice-cream and trying to work out my seating plan.

"So how's Peter." Lilly asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Peter was Jenny's new boyfriend.

"He's great." She said dreamingly, "You know what, we should go out for dinner tonight with the boys; there is this great new Italian place that opened up nearby. I've heard it's good."

At this, Lilly and I tensed up; I had a concert tonight and had to be at the venue for a sound-check in just over four hours.

"I-I don't think so," I stammered, "Oliver said he had something planned for me tonight." I lied, saying the first thing that came into my head.

"Yeah, Jackson wanted to go to the drive-in." Lilly lied, surprisingly convincingly.

"Oh, well another time then." Jenny replied, slight disappointment was evident in her voice.

"How about tomorrow night?" I asked.

This brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Lilly and I were driving to dad's place in my car after leaving Jenny's a couple of hours later, to start getting ready for the concert.

"I don't like lying to her." I suddenly said, not averting my eyes from the road.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way."

"At least she isn't totally obsessed with Hannah like Oliver was."

"Girl who begged me to come with her non-stop to a Hannah concert, say what?" I said in one breath.

"Hey, I was eager to go. I had no clue that you were Hannah and that's why you couldn't go." She recalled.

"Yeah, then you managed to sneak into my dressing room."

She laughed at the memory, "In my defence, I was an obsessed thirteen year old."

"Getting serious, I'm considering possibly telling her."

"I think that is probably a good idea. Today wasn't the first time we had blown her off for a Hannah thing."

"Yeah, I'll give it a little bit more thought." I told her as we pulled up in the drive-way.

"What you going to wear tonight?"

"Not sure, let's raid the entire closet." I laughed as we headed inside.  


* * *

A little over an hour, and one extremely messy closet, later we come downstairs and see dad and Sam waiting for us, with their disguises on.

We both greeted them with hugs and jumped into the waiting limo outside, where to our surprise Jackson and Oliver were already in.

"I thought we were meeting you guys there." Lilly squealed, launching herself into Jackson's arms.

"Decided to surprise you." He replied kissing her quickly on the lips.

"How cute," I gushed, "now will you two make some room so we can all fit in." I laughed.

* * *

"How ya'll doing tonight?" I asked enthusiastically, "I couldn't be more pumped, so sing along with me for the next song."

With that I launched into 'Let's Chill', it was from my third album yet everyone still loved it.

I was dancing around and noticed some of my students from one of my classes dancing along in the front row.

I headed over to that side of the stage and reached down and grabbed all their hands, resulting in them screaming.

After my last song, I thanked everyone for coming across and headed off stage straight into the arms of Oliver.

He kissed me on the top of my head and handed me a water bottle.

"Great performance, Miles." He told me.

"Darlin' you and me have been asked to sing on the Country Music Awards together." He told me, a big grin on his face.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Rhetorical question, daddy." I laughed going over to hug him.

"It's the Saturday the week before your wedding; you think you can handle it?"

"Sure," I said waving my hand, "Most of the preparations are done, just have to finalise the seating plan, go get out hair and make-up trials and then confirm everything."

"Good, I'll let them know we can do it." I could tell he was happy; he was going to be able to perform on stage, something he hadn't done since he went on that small tour when I was fourteen and Roxy was looking after Jackson and me.

I knew he still missed it but he assured me that he was completely happy being focused on my career. I couldn't help to feel a little bit guilty though.

I headed to my dressing room with Oliver to gather my things.

"We're leaving in twenty." Dad called after me.

We headed down the corridor hand in hand, "I can't wait until I marry you." I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"I know, not much longer until you are mine."

"I already am yours." I smiled at him; we had arrived at my dressing room door.

"I guess you're right, that must mean I can do this." He teased before planting his lips firmly on mine.

I instantly opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

My hands were exploring his shaggy brown hair as his were slowly moving from my hips up my shirt.

"Not much longer until you will officially be mine." Oliver corrected himself from before as he briefly pulled away from the kiss.

I leant back against my dressing room door to sustain my balance and I reached for the top of his jacket, pulling him in closer to me to kiss him again.

At this a flash broke us out of our momentary trance.

There stood a reported with a camera in hand and a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Hannah, getting a bit past PG-13 aren't we?" He smirked.

"How did you get back here?" I demanded, "Security!" I yelled before letting him answer.

"So what's this about your wedding? I thought there was no date set?"

"Hannah, just go in your dressing room, I'll wait for security to come." He told me ushering me into the room.

Sighing, I did as he suggested knowing that we couldn't get anywhere with the paparazzi.

Too bad Roxy wasn't here tonight; dad had given her two weeks off for holidays.

I sat down on the couch and drew my knees into my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

No later than a minute later, Oliver walked in and sat next to me, putting a comforting arm around me in the process.

"He's gone." He said softly.

"Yeah, but that photo won't be. Plus what we said about the wedding will be printed alongside that photo. It'll be in the papers tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal, we are engaged."

I sat there silently for a moment contemplating, "I know this kind of stuff comes with being a celebrity but I'm terrified." I said abruptly.

"That they will find out your Hannah?" He asked.

I nodded, "It would make things easier in a way, I guess. I'd still have paparazzi following me all the time but at least I wouldn't have to worry about my secret being in jeopardy whenever I become Hannah."

"You can always tell the world." He suggested, intertwining his hand with mine.

"I know, I've thought it over so many times over the past few years...I hate lying to everyone, like Jenny. I had to blow her off tonight and lie about why."

He brought my hand, which was still linked to his, and he kissed it.

"I know you trust her, tell her."

I nodded, figuring that it would be the right thing to do.

We met up with everyone else not much later, they already knew what happened and we had to explain what happened when he took the photo of us.

"You'll be fine," Dad guaranteed us, "I'm pretty sure when everyone realises that Hannah and Mike aren't married soon they will know that they were lying."

I nodded, not voicing my thoughts.

How could Hannah and Mike ever get married? I mean obviously Oliver and I would but Hannah and Mike wouldn't be able to. There would be no wedding licence or wedding certificate. Would Hannah and Mike have to remain engaged for years and years until Hannah's fame and popularity disappeared?

If Hannah Montana lasted anywhere near as long as Madonna, Hannah and Mike were in store for one very long engagement!

**Give me at least 3-5 reviews guys ;)  
Also, let me know where you think this is headed, you can probably figure it out from the trailer that is poster on the story before this one. xox**


	5. Darn Tabloids

Still own nothing at all, otherwise Moliver and Lakson would be together right now ;)  
Thanks to all who reviewed, you seriously all rock!

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I groggily got out of bed knowing well and truly that the photo would be published everywhere.

Being as quiet as I could I sat out in the living room and turned on my laptop and immediately loaded one of those celebrity gossip sites.

Sure enough, the photo was there.

Me leaning against the dressing room door with Oliver's hand reaching up my shirt, revealing the bottom half of my stomach.

I scrolled down the page to see what was written.

_Seems like Hannah Montana and Mike Standley the Third are unable to retain themselves. This photo was caught with them unaware, it was reported that the two were talking about their wedding which they said was soon. Whenever previously asked about their wedding they both have stood firm saying that no date had yet been set. Well we know one thing for sure, by the looks of the hand travelled up Miss Montana's shirt (which clearly reveals she is definitely not pregnant) marriage doesn't matter when it comes to their physical relationship. Our source was adamant that the two were going to head into the dressing room to take their make-out session up a notch if he hadn't had stopped them._

"How bad is it?" I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver standing there clad in a pair of boxers.

"They think I'm a whore." I replied.

He quickly read the comment, "It's not that bad, Miles."

"At least the pregnancy rumours seem to have definitely stopped." I said looking on the bright side.

He laughed at my remark, "Don't worry, like your dad said, Hannah and Mike won't be getting married anytime soon anyway."

"Well we can't, I mean they can't." I quickly corrected myself.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Even if we staged a wedding somehow it would somehow get out that there is no wedding certificate or anything."

"Then I guess...we'll just tell the media that we are waiting until your singing career is over so we can focus on our family."

Nodding, I focused my attention back to my laptop.

"We're looking pretty hot." I joked.

Oliver responded merely by kissing me on my neck before heading to the kitchen to make us some breakfast.  


* * *

I woke up early the next morning, Oliver's arm wrapped around me protectively.

I knew it was hopeless for me to try and get back to sleep so I carefully slipped our of bed, managing not to wake Oliver up and went to get ready to teach for the day.

Yawning, I head down the corridors and saw Sarah at her locker.

"Hey!" She called to me looking in my direction.

"Hi." I replied heading over to her.

"I had the most awesome weekend!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, I hinted it had something to do with her being at the concert.

"I went to see Hannah Montana and I got to touch her hand!" She squealed.

"That's fantastic." I replied, trying to conceal my grin.

"She was amazing, she sounds so good live."

I purely smiled, "Don't be late to class." I warned her waving goodbye.

The bell rang twenty minutes later and the whole class was full, Sarah gave me a wave as she resumed her normal seat.

"Okay class, today you will be split up into three groups," Rhonda began, "Miss Addison will be teaching a group voice, Miss Stewart guitar and Mr. Thompson piano."

She directed each student based on what instrument they played, each group was fairly even.

"So who wants to play me something?" I asked, my guitar resting on my knees.

"I will." Sarah said instantly.

"What will you play?"

"'I Miss You' by Hannah Montana."

Even without singing, I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

As soon as she was done the whole group began clapping including me.

Everyone in the group played something for me and soon it was near the end of class.

"Okay class, today I think we will have Miss Addison sing something for us." Rhonda announced.

Amber happily stood up automatically and took a short breath, "Can someone accompany me with the guitar or piano?" She asked.

"What song?" One of the boys yelled out.

"'This Is The Life' by Hannah Montana, haven't sung that one in years." She said trying to be modest for once.

I had to repress in a giggle, resulting with a large grin from Rick who was sitting next to me, noticing I was trying to keep a straight face.

"Can anyone play it?" Rhonda asked.

When no one raised their hands I raised mine, "I'll do it."

I grabbed my guitar and instantly started playing and she soon began to sing along.

_"Take the world_

_Shake and stir_

_And that's what I got going on_

_I throw my cares up in the air_

_And I don't think they're coming down_

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need_

_You never know where you'll find it_

_And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_

_I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life"_ She held onto the last note signalling she was finishing the song there.

It was my first ever single, she probably couldn't remember all the words.

The bell rang not long later and I decided to be nice and go over and talk to her.

"Amber?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She asked a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"You were good." This was true, she had always been a good singer but she didn't have enough passion, she was still too conceited, even after all these years.

"Thanks, you were too I guess." She replied half-heartedly.

As I was leaving, I headed down the hallways to see some guys from my senior class, "Speaking of hotties." I heard one say as I walked pass.

I stopped in my tracks, "What was that Dean?" I asked seeing it was him who was speaking.

"We were just looking at the picture of Hannah Montana about to get it on with Mike Standley." He said calmly indicating the magazine in his hand.

I grabbed the magazine from his hand.

Darn tabloids, there was the picture spread out over a whole entire page.

"It's not like she is doing anything wrong, she's engaged." I said defending myself.

"Nothing wrong with it at all." Dean agreed with me grinning.

"Go home boys." I laughed, handing him the magazine back.

* * *

Just over a month later; Lilly, Jenny and I were at my favourite salon getting the trials done for our hair and make-up.

My stylist, Fay, had black hair, blunt bangs and long straight hair that reached her mid-back.

I suggested to her what I wanted, she began on my hair and a couple of assistants helped out, working on Lilly and Jenny.

"So Lilly, does all this wedding stuff make you want to get married?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, it's every girl's dream to get married isn't it?"

"I know it's mine." I sighed.

"I'm actually surprised Miley hasn't been a bridezilla." Jenny giggled.

I stuck my tongue out at her through the mirror, being careful not to move whilst Fay did my hair.

"I do want to marry Jackson." Lilly said dreamingly, "I mean, I really can't imagine my life without him. Last night he made me dinner and we went down to the pier to eat it," She quickly glanced at our stylists who had quickly gone to get out the straigteners and curling irons, "We kind of ended up, well you know, on the beach." She said quietly.

"You had sex on the beach?" Jenny asked a little too loud.

Lilly shushed her.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think he'll propose anytime soon?" Jenny asked.

"No clue." She replied.

"It is Jackson; he probably has been coming up with something spectacular and well...dangerous." I assured her.

"So true." She agreed laughing.

**18-20 reviews? :D  
The wedding is soon, let me know your future predictions xox**


	6. Shit

Oh my god! So sorry it has taken me so long to upload, i've just had exams the past two weeks and i still have assignments to hand in all this week. Thank you so mmuch for all the reviews.

randolph14: I'm glad you like these stories, will try to update really quick from now on.

Outlaw-Joanne: updating now ;)

bubblesgurlyadigg: Moliver are too cute, updating now lol

sabby56: yup, on the beach, hehe

Gilmorecrazed2010: glad to know you love it

**Chapter 6**

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asks me.

We were walking along the beach, hand in hand.

"The wedding." I told him honestly.

"We'll be married soon."

"I know, I'm just so excited."

"I know how you feel." He assured me.

"You know, we could just go to Vegas and-"

"Miles," he cut me off, "you don't want that, I know you want a big wedding with all your family and friends there."

"I know, but think about it, Tracey can't be there, no one from my Hannah life can."

He brought me in close to him, allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

"When you do decide to tell, I'll be there with you, we all will be."

I nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon I was swept off my feet in Oliver's arms.

"Put me down." I giggled.

"Okay, I'll put you down here." He said walking out into the water.

"No!" I shrieked, getting a better grip on his neck.

"Okay okay," he laughed, "Let's go to Rico's for a hotdog."

"Sounds good."

We headed in the direction for Rico's, Oliver carried me the whole way.  


* * *

"I'm going to do it." I announced suddenly.

We were all at my and Oliver's apartment, including Dad and Sam.

"What?" They all asked, but Oliver who I already had told.

"I'm going to tell Jenny the truth."

"If that's what you want, darlin'." Dad said.

"I want to tell her before the wedding, but I think that may be impossible, there's too much going on for me to worry about."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"When we get back from our honeymoon, we'll bring her here, it can be her present." Oliver joked.

"How do you think she'll take it." Sam asked.

"Well, I hope. I mean, she does like Hannah a lot but she isn't her favourite singer."

"She's a good friend, she'll stick by you." Jackson guaranteed me.

I hoped he was right; it was a really big secret to keep.

* * *

Lilly and I were at our mall, but as Hannah and Lola.

I had to go out in public more often otherwise people would be suspicious as to why Hannah was never seen.

"You should get Roxy to go with you." Dad called out to me as Lilly and I headed out the door with Jackson in tow.

"I'm an adult, dad" I said waving my hand, "Plus it's just the mall, the normal mall we go to."

"Okay, will Jackson we with you?"

"Yes, dad. We'll be back later."

With that Jackson, Lilly and I headed out to Jackson's car.

"What are you two wanting to buy anyway?" Jackson asked once we were seated in the car.

Lilly was up front with Jackson.

"Honey, you know I love you but seriously, how could you ask that?" Lilly asked, faking the harshness in her voice.

"I love you, too." He simply replied, resting one hand comfortably on her thigh as we drove off.

It kind of sucked that Oliver was busy working today; I knew Jackson wouldn't end up staying the whole time though so I wouldn't end up being the third wheel.

The two would share silent glances every few moments; I was overwhelmed by how adorable the two were. It still surprised me that this was my brother; he was still so different compared to how he use to be.

"Come on, Miley." Lilly said snapping me out of my thoughts as she opened her car door.

I got out the car but Lilly was still half inn, contemplating on whether or not to kiss Jackson.

"There's no one here." I said quickly looking around.

That was all that was needed and soon the two were locked together at the mouth.

"I'll pick you girls up later." Jackson murmured not too long later.

With that, Lilly and I headed to the entrance placing giant sunnies on to attempt to disguise ourselves. It didn't help that Lilly was wearing a bright pink wig, so I had made sure she put a hat on, which managed to cover most of the wig.

"Let's get Starbucks!" Lilly squeals, grabbing my hand and pulled me along beside her.

Someone would be sure to notice us there; hopefully it wouldn't be too bad, dad always constantly reminded me though, photographs from the paparazzi weren't always a bad thing.

Five minutes later, Lilly and I were happily sipping on our drinks.

"Where to?"

"Forever 21, I want a new dress." I answered.

The mall wasn't too busy today so we strolled along slowly.

"Try this one on." Lilly said, tossing me a dress, once we got in the store.

"It's cute." I said eyeing the little black dress that was now in my grasp.

"I'm sure a certain someone won't be able to keep his hands off you though." She laughed.

"I'll go try it-" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh my god, it's Hannah Montana!" A girl a few meters away from me shrieked.

I simply stood there smiling.

Within ten seconds, everyone in the store had gathered around Lilly and me.

They were all yelling out my name and holding out things for me to sign which I did.

"We should watch movies at mine tonight, like our old movie nights." I told Lily as I signed one girl's forehead.

"Sounds like a plan. Jackson coming?" She asked.

"Of course." I laughed.

"How about you go try on the dress." She told me.

Somehow I managed to slip over to the change rooms.

The dress fit perfect, I knew Oliver would love it.

Slipping back into my clothes, I headed out to see Lilly and even more fans.

One girl in particular caught my eye though, it was Jenny, yet she didn't seem to interested in the commotion.

"Here is my card," I said grabbing my card out my wallet, "go pay for this, I'll be right back."

With that I headed over to her, she was looking at belts, "Hey what are you looking for?"

"Just a belt for...you're Hannah Montana. I thought I heard people just saying you were here."

"Yeah, I saw you over here, not watching my every move." I joked, indicating the fans that were still watching my every move.

"Could you do me a favour and take a photo with me? I'm a fan of yours, although I'm not that obsessed," she giggled, "two of my closest friends are into your music too."

"No problems." I grinned.

She got out a camera and Lilly came over.

"Lola, can you please take our picture?" I asked her.

"Sure." She answered uncertain, taking the camera and snapping the picture.

"You seem really familiar for some reason," Jenny laughed, "Probably sounds crazy."

"Not as crazy as you'd think." Lilly mumbled not so quietly, resulting in Jenny giving her a quizzical look.

"Anyway, we better be off. It was nice to meet you, Jenny." I said waving as Lilly and I started walking out the store.

"How did you know my name?"

I halted in my tracks, looked over my shoulder to see Jenny standing there looking extremely confused.

"Shit." I cursed.

* * *

**Yay, give me updates because I love them and they make me happy :D  
Wedding is coming close.**

* * *


	7. Hannah

Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys.

I know there are people who have subscribed for updates yet won't review, plz do guys, it means the world to me.

Gilmorecrazed2010: I will try to update more often now, school is almost over. love ur reviews  
Holly: thanks so much :D  
megomyeggo: updating now ;)  
sabby56: oh shit is right lol. thank you for all your reviews

I still own nothing lol.

**Chapter 7**

_"Anyway, we better be off. It was nice to meet you, Jenny." I said waving as Lilly and I started walking out the store._

_"How did you know my name?"_

_I halted in my tracks, looked over my shoulder to see Jenny standing there looking extremely confused._

_"Shit." I cursed._  


* * *

Jenny looked at me directly in the eyes, most of my fans were too preoccupied taking photos of us on their phones to notice, the others were grabbing clothing I had touched.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"How did you know?" She repeated herself.

"You told me." I stated, knowing she wouldn't believe it.

She looked at me sceptically; Lilly and I went over to her.

"Trust me." I said quietly, leading her out of the store.

Lilly whipped out her cell phone, "Jackson," she said after a few seconds, "can you come get us now?...Yeah, we have some explaining to do, especially Hannah...Your place...Okay, I love you too. Bye."

"Was that Jackson Stewart? The one that's friends with you guys?" Jenny asked as Lilly hung up.

"Yeah." She replied.

"He is dating my friend...why did you say you loved him?"

"Sweet niblets." I said.

"We'll explain it all, just trust us okay?" Lilli asked.

Jenny finally nodded after a brief moment and allowed us to lead her outside to the waiting paparazzi.

"Hannah, who is this?" One man asked.

"Um, a friend of my friend Jackson." I replied.

We waiting near the entrance not too long later and soon enough Jackson turned up and we hopped in his car, urging Jenny to get in.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" He asked rather surprised as she got in the back seat next to me.

"I'd like to know the same thing." She replied.

The car ride home was rather silent, when we got back to dad and Jackson's house, Jackson lead Jenny to the front door whilst Lilly and I tagged behind.

"I wanted to tell her, I should just do it." I whispered.

"At least she is not totally freaking out." Lilly said looking on the bright-side.

Jackson and Jenny were sitting down on the couch; I went over and swapped with Jackson.

He stood up to go stand with Lilly.

"My friend use to live here." She said.

I ignored this and began playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Hannah and Lola have something important to tell you," Jackson began putting a hand on my shoulder, "You should know they were planning to do this soon, just not in the middle o a shopping center."

Jenny looked really puzzled, she didn't know what to expect.

"I'll be upstairs." Jackson said, giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek in the process.

"Wait a minute, Jackson is going out with my friend, Lilly!" She exclaimed standing up.

Jackson ignored this and went upstairs.

"The truth is, I'm not dating Jackson but technically am." Lilly told her.

I got up and went to close all the blinds to make sure no one could see inside the house.

"Can you guys start explaining because I am so confused." She sighed.

"Over to you, Hannah." Lilly said.

"You know how superman has a secret identity?" I began.

Lilly started laughing at this.

"Okay, okay."

I thought for a few seconds then it hit me, I would sing a song of my previous album.

_"I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special,  
When you spoke my name,  
Now, I can't wait to see you again._

_I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again." Jenny was obviously wondering why I was singing but she was tapping her foot along to my voice._

_"The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me," I paused for a brief second._

_"My best friend Lilly said:  
Oh she's just being Miley!" Realisation had hit her in the eyes._

_"The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again."_

We all stayed there silent for at least a minute, Jenny stood up and walked over to me, looked me right in the eyes.

"Is it really you, Miley?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Why?" She asked softly.

I took a deep breath, "When I was younger, all I wanted was to be a famous singer, I got signed when I was barely twelve years old. My dad knew what the pressures of fame were like and because I was so much younger he said it would be that much harder. So we came up with Hannah as a secret identity, so I could experience a normal teenage life."

"And your hair, it looks so real." She said.

"A wig," I replied simply pulling out all the pins I could reach. Lilly, who had been silent, came over and helped me to do this. A moment later the wig was off and my hair replaced it.

"It really is you," she whispered, "So Lilly, how did you come into it?" She asked looking at Lilly.

"I was best friends with Miley back in middle school as well and I snuck into her dressing room after a concert one night and found out." Pulling he own wig off.

"Not too long later I told Oliver...he fainted." I recalled laughing.

"He what?" Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, I really was going to tell you soon though." I said.

"I believe you. So I assume Oliver is Mike Standley the Third?"

I nodded, "Lola and Mike were their secret identities s they could hang out with me, otherwise if it was Lilly and Oliver hanging out with me there would soon be a connection made."

"Jackson and I are dating, just not when I'm Lola. Otherwise it would look like he is cheating on me with...me." Lilly spoke up.

"I'm surprised I haven't noticed all this, it's so obvious now."

"So you're not mad at us?"

"Of course not, Miley." She replied hugging me and Lilly at the same time.

"This is awesome, such a shock and a lot to process," she let us go and sat back in her seat, "How do you do it though, how do you juggle two separate worlds, how do you deal with the paparazzi?"

"I manage, it's very hard. I thought it would become easier as I got older but it really isn't." I told her honestly.

"Yeah all the pregnancy rumors and I saw those pictures of you and Oliver getting hot and steamy." She giggled.

"In our defence the photographer shouldn't had access backstage." I huffed.

"This may be inappropriate, but...can I have your photograph?" She asked smiling.  


* * *

Once Lilly and I had our wigs attached to our heads, we left with Jackson, in case there were any photographers lurking.

We dropped Jenny back off at the mall near her car, I was so happy that she had taken the news well and she promised me she wouldn't tell another soul about my secret.

Once I finally arrived home, Oliver had pizza waiting for me.

"Had to order out, we need to go shopping." He informed me.

"Jenny knows." I said.

"Knows what."

"Everything you doughnut." I said rather amused.

I explained everything that happened whilst happily munching down on my pizza.

"That will make things a lot easier." He said once I had finished the story.

"Definitely." I agreed finishing off the pizza.

"What's on tonight?" I asked switching the television on with the remote.

"Don't know, check."

"Oh my god, it's The Notebook!" I squealed.

Oliver smiled at my reaction and pulled me in close to him.

"How terrible would it be not to even remember you children's names?" I whispered later on in the movie.

"Hannah." He spoke softly.

"What?" I asked shocked, "I ain't Hannah tonight."

"No, I know that. For a girl, I think we should name her Hannah."

"You want to name our daughter, Hannah?" I asked, the hugest smile was plastered on my face.

"Yes, I know we may not have kids for a long time, but when we do I want to name a girl Hannah after you."

I kissed him gently, "I want a Hannah of our own, too."

"Wedding first." He chuckled, kissing me._

* * *

_

**_Yay, new chapter up. Let me know what you think :)_**


	8. Toasts

Hey guys, finish school tomorrow so updates should be more frequent from now hopefully. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I want this one to get 100 reviews, my other one was almost there lol. Anyways:

megomyeggo: updating now, yay!  
Gilmorecrazed2010: glad to know you love it :D  
LadyinPink06: moliver is definitely love, gotta love miley/mitchel too hehe  
Holly Lynnier: Jenny knowing is good. you will have to read on to see what happens next...you may not like it lol  
CaseyBug14: yeah oliver did tell miley that in the first story but they are a lot more serious now. glad that you caught on cause I actually did forget whilst writing that chapter ;)

Now on to the Moliver love, you may hate me after this chapter. Cliffies aren't very nice :)

**Chapter 8**

The wedding preparations were coming along well, everything had been planned and confirmed and was set for our wedding.

Before I knew it our rehearsal dinner was here and all of my family and Oliver's were over at the restaurant that Oliver and I first went out to when we got together.

I quickly checked my reflection in the car mirror.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" I squealed in reply, I was extremely excited.

I was wearing a simple strapless black dress that reached a couple inches above my knees with some red heels and a red handbag. Oliver was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a red tie that matched me.

As we entered the restaurant I instantly noticed all of our close family and friends sitting at one long table.

We were greeted with several hellos.

Going all the way around the table we exchanged hugs.

Coming across my evil cousin, I managed to stay civil, "Nice to see you, it's been ages." I forced out.

"You too, cous." She said in her heavy accent, she lingered too long for my liking on Oliver. She still was the spitting imagine of me, except of course for the glasses. Her hair was even out and curly like mine was tonight and her make-up was somehow extremely similar, the only difference was the glasses and her clothes.

Moving along the line we greeted Uncle Bobbie Ray, Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl, Aunt Dolly, Mamaw, Oliver's parents and brother, Roxy and of course dad, Sam, Jackson, Lilly and Jenny.

I took my seat next to Oliver and Lilly and I was soon engaged into conversation with my Aunt Dolly and Mamaw who were sitting across the table from me together. They had been getting along for years now.

"It seems like just yesterday you were a little girl scared of boys." Aunt Dolly laughed.

"It also seems like yesterday you two couldn't stand each other but now you're sharing a hotel room while you're here." I shot back at her smiling.

"Well too much will be going at your place, well your father's place, we don't want to add any stress on you guys." Mamaw told me.

"It would have been fine." Oliver assured them joining into the conversation. He had been stuck talking to Luanne who was diagonally opposite him.

"I'd like to make a toast." Lilly announces standing up next to me as everyone's food arrived.

She grabbed her glass and stood up and I reached for Oliver's hand.

"I've known Miley and Oliver for what seems like a lifetime. I've been friends with Oliver since pre-school and with Miley since she first came here almost ten years ago now. It took them long enough to get together, I first realized how perfect they were for each other when they were fourteen and thirteen. At the time Oliver was obsessed with a certain blonde pop-sensation who he claimed was beautiful and would one day marry. I guess that's coming true now." She said causing others to laugh and Oliver to slightly blush.

"Anyway," she went on, "I couldn't think of any other couple more perfect for each other, they are my best friends in the entire world and I wish them all the happiness in the world. To Miley and Oliver." She toasted taking a sip of her drink; everyone else did the same, except for Oliver's brother who had soda.

Next Jackson stood up, "As you know I'm Miley's brother Jackson. I'm going to keep this short because face it, we are all hungry. I've obviously known her my whole life and have never seen her happier than with Oliver who has become my best friend over the years. Miles, your my baby sister, you will always be that way in my eyes. I know though that you are now an adult and have grown up to a wonderful person. I couldn't be any more thrilled for the two of you. To Miley and Oliver." He toasted.

I could feel tears trying to escape my eyes, "Let's eat." I managed to say.

* * *

Dinner went well; although there were many instances that Luanne kept flirting with Oliver.

We were all heading back to dad's house to have some drinks.

Dad cracked open some champagne and soon enough we all had a glass, with the exception of Owen who was only sixteen after all.

"We couldn't be happier that you two will be wed the day after tomorrow. I couldn't dream of anyone better for my son." Nancy said sincerely coming over to me.

"Thanks, you have been nothing but supportive of us." I replied giving her a hug.

"Greg, come over here." She yelled out motioning for her husband.

He came over and gave me a hug, "We couldn't have hoped for a better daughter-in-law."

"I couldn't have hoped for better in-laws." I replied smiling.

I found Owen talking to my devil cousin a minute later, "Can I just talk to Owen for a minute?" I asked leading Owen away with me, not bothering for an answer.

"Thanks for saving me." He laughed.

"No problem, I know what she is like."

"Yeah, Oliver told me about the time she dressed up as Hannah and almost ripped the wig off in front of everyone."

Oliver's parents had known about me being Hannah for years now, but we only decided to tell Owen when we got engaged.

"Yeah, did you hear about the time she pushed me down a well?"

He laughed at this, "It's funny how different you two are for looking so alike. I'm glad my brother found you."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug, "He loves you more than anything, you know." He said pulling away.

"I know." I told him, beaming. "I should probably go find him."

I noticed Lilly sitting in Jackson's lap on the couch. They were kissing softly not taking any notice of what was going around them.

Laughing to myself I headed over to them and stood half a meter away from them waiting for them to notice.

That wasn't working, "Hello!" I yelled causing them to jump apart.

"You gave me a heart attack." Lilly said breathing heavily.

"Get a room." I told her.

"We have my room later on." Jackson joked.

I put my hands over my ears, "Don't want to know." I joked walking off.

I was stopped by Aunt Dolly and Mawmaw who pulled me aside to say their goodbyes, along with Jenny, Aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl.

I walked pass Dad and Sam who were currently lip-locked, giggling I took a final scan of the room, where was Oliver?

Nancy, Greg and Owen came over to say goodbye and told me to say goodbye to Oliver but they would see him the next day.

Now everyone had left except for Uncle Bobbie Ray, Lilly, Jackson, and Sam and dad.

It just occurred to me that Luanne was gone as well.

I checked the outside porch but there was nothing.

I headed up to my room to see my closet doors wide open and clothes tumbled around on the floor, Lilly and I had gotten the clothes we were wearing from my Hannah closet so I figured that Lilly must have left clothes out on the floor.

Shaking my head, I closed the doors and noticed the door to my balcony wide open.

As soon as I stepped outside I felt my heart break in two.

There was Luanne leaning into Oliver, she pulled him in and kissed him.

Two seconds later, Oliver still hadn't pulled away from the devil.

Running back inside my room, I felt the tears pour from my eyes.

I loved Oliver more than anything in my life and now he had gone and broken my heart.

* * *

**Dum dum dum!!!!!!!!!!! There are 19 alerts on this story, review guys. Next chapter is all ready to be posted once I get reviews :D**


	9. The Truth

Yay, thanks for the reviews. I'm going away for a weeks the day after tomorrow so if you could get me to 40 reviews by then i'll post the next chapter before I leave (it's the wedding chapter =]). This chapter is longer, yay!

sabby56: don't worry mess is fixed  
CaseyBug14: glad to no u r loving it hehe  
Gilmorecrazed2010: updating :)  
Holly Lynnier: yay, thanks for your review. updating hehe  
LadyinPink06: you've guessed it ;)

Thank you guys who continuously review, it makes me more motivated to write this story. Love you guys xox

**Chapter 9**

My legs ended up carrying me to Jackson's room where Lilly and Jackson now were.

I collapsed onto the ground after shutting the door, rather hard mind you, behind me.

Lilly and Jackson were both surprised to see me broken down and hysterically sobbing on his bedroom floor.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked alarmed.

Within a few seconds they were both by my side, yet I couldn't answer.

I was crying far too hard at this point.

They both grabbed an arm and tried to pull me up.

"Miley, tell us what happened." Jackson urged me.

I shook my head and pulled my arms out of their grip to wrap them around my body to try and comfort myself.

Jackson lifted me off the ground and carried me onto his bed, holding onto me as I cried.

Lilly sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oliver...he...he..." I couldn't get it out.

Lilly was now holding my hand and Jackson was rubbing my back.

"What did he do?" Jackson asked concerned.

"He...he...was...kissing...Luanne." I bawled, burying my head into his chest.

"He what?" Lilly shrieked.

"When?" Jackson yelled.

"Just then and he didn't pull away." I replied. Jackson ushered me onto Lilly to cry on her shoulder.

"He may be my best friend but I'm gonna kill him." Jackson said getting up.

He walked into the hall and I soon heard him and Oliver talking.

"Hey Jackson, have you seen Miley? I need to tell her something." I heard Oliver say, causing me to move even closer into Lilly. She started stroking my hair as I cried.

"You're darn right there." Jackson told him.

"Look your cousin just tricked me by-"

"What do you mean trick you?" Jackson cut him off, "Miley saw you two kissing."

"She saw?...Anyway, it's not like that. I need to tell her what happened." He demanded.

With that Oliver walked into the room to see me in Lilly's arms still crying, with Jackson following close behind.

"Miles, you got to let me explain." He said softly sitting down on the bed next to Lilly and I.

"There is nothing to explain." I wept.

He reached for my face and I pulled away from him and out of Lilly's arms to the other side of the bed.

"There is." He said, coming over to me and placing his hand on top of mine.

I nodded, looking down and not at him.

Lilly got up at this and I heard her and Jackson leave the room as the door closed.

"Tell me the truth." I croaked out.

"Luanne raided your closet again to dress as you, not as Hannah but you. She was wearing your clothes and I found her out on your balcony."

He intertwined his fingers with mine, I stayed silent and still looked down.

"I went to you bathroom as the downstairs one was being used and I came out to see her just step out onto balcony. She looked upset and stupidly thinking it was you, I kissed her."

I tore my eyes from the ground and managed to look into his.

I could instantly tell he was telling the truth.

"I pulled away after a moment because I then realised she wasn't you. She doesn't kiss anywhere near as good as you do." He said, gently wiping away my tears with his free hand.

Finally I let out a smile, "It probably would have helped you realise if I had some lights out there." I said softly, sniffling. I had told dad that I needed lights out there since we first moved in.

He smiled at this, "I love you more than anything and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Nodding I threw my arms around him, "I love you so much, Ollie." I said as he held me close to him.

I apprehensively kissed him, but soon put my all into it, we were making out on my brother's bed.

The door burst opened at this moment, "Don't do that on my bed." Jackson pleaded.

"I told you they would be." Lilly said.

"Only because we were listening and things went silent for a while." He laughed.

Oliver kissed my forehead; "Please tell me Luanne is gone."

"Yeah she just left." Jackson informed me.

"If she so much as says a word to me at the wedding, she will be the one who ends up in a well." I said seriously.

"Come on, let's go." Oliver said getting up and holding out his hand for me.

I took it and followed him downstairs to see dad and Sam giving us questioning looks.

I glanced over at Lilly, to get her to explain, she nodded.

Oliver and I both said quick goodbyes and headed out the door.

"Don't you need your keys? My bag is inside." I asked.

"No, I was figuring we could just go for a walk to the beach."

"Sounds good."

We strolled along and soon enough we were at the beach, I quickly pulled off my heels as we got onto the sand near Rico's, which was obviously closed.

We headed towards the actual water, I set my shoes down and Oliver pulled off his jacket and shoes then rolled up his pants. I was glad I was wearing a dress and didn't have to worry about shoes.

The moonlight illuminated the water, it was so calm.

We ventured in a few feet so we wouldn't get our clothes wet.

The water was a little cold but I couldn't care less at this moment.

The two of us stood there for quite a while, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Let's go." He whispered.

"My feet are going to get sandy because we have no towels." I said softly.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

He managed to bend down and grab our shoes and his jacket without putting me down.

He started heading to our spot, I smiled and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're feet dry yet?" He asked once we got to our spot.

"I think so, but you can probably see my butt right now." I said looking at him, his arms were supporting just under my bum.

He set me down in front of him, smirking, and dropped our shoes on the ground and pulled off his already loose tie.

I lied down and looked up at the stars, Oliver joined me.

"We're going to have sand all over us." Oliver laughed.

"Don't care." I said rolling into him.

We stayed like that for hours, cuddling under the stars talking about the most random things until we eventually fell asleep.  


* * *

I was woken up the next morning to the sunrise; Oliver was playing with my hair.

"Morning baby, we got a lot to do today."

I yawned, he was right. We had to make the last minute preparations and pack for our honeymoon.

He kissed my temple, "Okay, let's go back to dad's first to get our stuff."

We were back at dad's place within fifteen minutes; dad was there making breakfast like he always did on a Saturday morning.

"Where did you two go last night?" He asked as we walked in, indicating our clothes.

"Went to the beach and ended up falling asleep watching the stars." I replied grinning.

He nodded understanding, Lilly and Jackson obviously told them what had happened.

Dad made us some breakfast and to my surprise Lilly, Jackson and Sam all came downstairs, Lilly and Sam must have both stayed over.

Oliver and I left to go back home to get a shower and pack all our stuff, I was dreading having to leave him tonight.  


* * *

"I don't want to leave you." I pouted later that night.

"I know, I don't want you to either, but its tradition." He assured me kissing my nose.

"Oliver." I whined.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He comforted me bring me into a hug.

"I know." I sniffled.

"I love you and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He told me pulling back.

"I love you too." I responded kissing him passionately.

"You got to leave now; otherwise I don't think I'll be able to let you leave." He said after finally breaking away from the kiss.

"I'll see you soon." I said softly giving him one last kiss before heading for the door with my small suitcase that was full of my things for that night and the next morning.

I headed out to the street for Lilly and Jackson who were waiting in Lilly's car, Jackson would be staying with Oliver and Oliver's brother (who was coming later) tonight and Lilly and I would be going back to dad's place.

Jackson got out as I headed over to put my suitcase in the back of the car; Jackson took it for me and then grabbed his own bag.

Standing there, I smiled. My brother had changed a lot; I think it was partially because Lilly calmed him down a bit. They certainly balanced each other out well.

He leaned over to give Lilly a kiss goodbye and then he turned to me.

"What?" I asked him, he was looking at me not saying anything.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Miles." He said simply, bringing me into a hug.

"Thanks Jackson." I said, holding back tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me before heading to the apartment.

I jumped in the front seat with Lilly.

"Excited?" She asked me.

"Sad, I didn't want to leave him." I answered her honestly.

"That's to be expected, don't worry. We will have fun tonight."

"Yeah, we will." I agreed perking up.

On the way home we went to pick up Jenny who would be spending the night with us as well.

"Hey dad, hey Sam." I said as we walked in the door.

"Hey girls." They chorused.

"Let's grab some food and head on up." Lilly said.

"Okay." I agreed off in my own little world.

"Earth to Miley." Jenny laughed.

"What?"

"You have had this look on your face for like two minutes now. You feel okay?"

"Better than okay." I replied dreamingly, grabbing a pile of food off the bench and heading upstairs.

"She okay?" I heard Lilly ask from behind me.

"She is just excited." I heard my dad laugh.

"So girls what do we order for dinner? We have plenty of snacks." Jenny declared setting down her pile of food with mine and Lilly's.

"Pizza." Lilly and I answered together.

* * *

"Truth." I replied.

The three of us were now playing truth or dare.

"Strangest place you've done it in?" Jenny asked, causing Lilly to giggle.

"My dad is downstairs." I whispered loudly.

"Answer the question." Lilly told me.

"The kitchen." I replied after a moment.

"What?" Lilly squealed.

"I was trying to make dinner one night and it happened." I blushed furiously.

"Remind me to never eat at your place again." Jenny said half serious, half joking.

I laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm going now. But I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Sam said coming into my room.

"Thanks, Sam." I said getting up hug her.

"Anytime, honey. I know I've only known you for like two and a half years but, you really are the daughter I never had."

Blinking back tears, "I love you." I told her, I think I surprised her a bit initially.

"Love you too, sweetie." She replied.

"Now you girls should get to bed, you have a big day ahead of you all. Night."

"Night." We all replied as she left my room.

"She's right," Lilly yawned, "Let's go to bed."

The three of us squished into my old bed, it was surprisingly comfortable.

It was completely silent for several moments.

"Miles?"

"Yeah dad?" I asked as he came into my room, I was pretty sure Lilly and Jenny were already asleep next to me.

He came over and kneeled down next to me, "I feel like I'm losing you." He admitted.

I sat up at this point.

"There comes a time where every father has to let his daughter go," he whispered, "but I'm glad that it's Oliver that I'm losing you. I can tell that you two love each other so much, just by the way you look at each other."

I smiled, "You won't ever lose me, daddy."

He smiled back at me, "I couldn't be any happier for you, darlin'. Now get some rest." He told me kissing my forehead.

"Night, daddy." I said before falling into a peaceful sleep.  


* * *

I was woken up at seven o'clock the next morning by the ringing of my alarm.

I heard moans coming from next to me.

"I thought you were a morning person?" I heard Jenny mumble to Lilly.

"I have my days." She mumbled back.

That's when it hit me.

"I'm getting married today!" I squealed jumping out of bed and tripping as I did so.

"You alright?" Lilly asked getting up herself.

"Fine, I'm too excited." I said.

"Morning girls," Dad said walking in, "I have pancakes downstairs for you guys, Sam will be by soon, you guys have to be at the salon by eight."

"Thanks daddy." I said getting up, giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading downstairs.

* * *

An hour later, we had all eaten and showered and had arrived at the salon.

I was wearing a sash that said 'Bride' on it.

"Hi Ms. Miley." Fay, my stylist greeted us.

"Morning." We all replied.

"Okay, bride sits here." She indicated to me and then indicated for Lilly, Jenny and Sam to sit along next to me.

"Oh, I'm not getting anything done." Sam laughed.

"Of course you are. My surprise." I smiled at her.

As my hair was being done, one of Fay's assistants was doing my nails, we decided on simple French tips.

At the same time, the girls were having their hair done by Fay's other assistants.

By ten-thirty, we all had our make-up, hair and nails completed, thanking Fay and her assistants we said goodbye and headed back for Sam's car.

My hair was up in an up-do, curls pinned everywhere with some sporadically coming out from places, it was exactly what I had wanted. To complete the look, I had a tiara placed into the front of the up-do. Lilly and Jenny both had their hair in a simpler up-do where as Sam had hers out and straightened.

They all had French tips like me, Sam had on some basic make-up which would match the dress she had shown me she picked out to wear. Lilly and Jenny had their make-up done which made them look older, their eyes were done to match their bridesmaid dresses.

I however, had make-up that made me look older as well; my eyes were done smoky and made my eyes appear even bluer than they were.

I was practically bouncing the whole car-ride back to dad's house.

"Relax, Miley." Lilly laughed.

"Can't, too excited." I replied.

Lilly's phone started to ring, "Its Jackson." She informed us looking at her caller id.

"Hey." She answered.

"How's Oliver?" I asked her.

"Yeah...Miley wants to know how Oliver is doing...He's doing great, Miley."

"Let me speak to him." I said reaching for the phone.

"You can't see the groom before the wedding." She said.

"I'd just be talking to him." I reasoned reaching out more from the front seat to try and get her phone.

"I better go Jackson, Miley is trying to get the phone...Oliver says he loves you." She said.

"I want to tell him I love him." I whine trying to reach for her phone still.

"Girls, I'm going to crash the car in a moment." Sam laughed.

I turned around and sat in the seat, "You guys didn't have to hide my phone from me." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cause we knew you'd try to call your lover." Jenny laughs at me.

"Love you too...bye." Lilly said hanging up her phone.

"Just wait until you are the one getting married." I said sticking my tongue out at Lilly.

Once we headed home, I had to move things from my small suitcase to my bigger one which had been dropped off while we were at the salon.

I put in my toiletries and had to have some help to zip it up.

Soon it was eleven o'clock, we had to leave for the church in thirty minutes; the wedding was starting at twelve.

Lilly and Jenny got into their dresses before I did. Once they had their heels and accessories on they helped me into my dress. They helped me to get my heels on and then handed me all my accessories.

"Limo is here," Sam said quickly popping her head in the door, "You still have ten more minutes."

Grabbing a digital camera, we took some photos of ourselves and headed downstairs so I could get some more. We took ones of my dad and I, Sam and I and of dad, Sam and I. Next we took one of the girls, me and Sam and the finally one of Sam and dad and then one of Lilly, Jenny and Dad.

We finally headed to the limo, where Sam and dad said goodbye to the three of us. We would meet them at the church.

"Can I have my cell yet?" I asked reaching for Lilly's clutch.

"Sorry." She replied.

"One text?" I begged.

"You can have your phone after the ceremony. I've been checking your messages, none are emergencies."

"Chill girl, have a glass of champagne." Jenny said pouring us all a glass.

I smiled happily as we took some more photos of ourselves, in less than an hour I would be married to the love of my life.

**Remember, get me to 40 reviews and i'll give you the wedding chapter tomorrow or the day after. I'm evil hehe xox**


	10. The Wedding

Hey guys, just got back not long ago. Sorry I didn't update this sooner.

**Chapter 10**

I was waiting in a small room at the church, I still had around ten minutes or so before I would get to walk down the aisle. I was practically bouncing around; there was no trace of cold feet in me.

Lilly and Jenny couldn't stop telling me how stunning I looked, which is what every bride should feel on their wedding day. Looking into the full-length mirror, I definitely felt the part.

"Girls, could I please speak to Miley alone for a minute." Dad asked after briefly knocking on the door.

"Of course." Lilly answered as she and Jenny headed for the door.

"Miley, the day that you were born, I dreaded the day that I'd have to give you away to another man. Now that this day is here, I couldn't be feeling any more wrong. I know that your mother will be looking down on us right now, I know that she would be so proud of you." He told me trying to hold back his tears.

"Daddy." I managed to say.

"You already know how proud of you baby girl. I have something for you here." He notified me heading over to the other side of the room to grab something out of a box.

"This was your mum's veil that she wore on our wedding day." He said holding it out for me to see.

It was beautiful; I could feel tears start to escape my eyes.

"I wish she was here." I admit.

"I do too, Miles. She would be so proud of you."

"I know." I sob.

"Now no more crying, don't want to ruin your make-up. Let me get the girls to help you put this on."

A few minutes later, my mum's veil had been attached to my head, completing my look.

It had been attached underneath my up-do so it trailed down my back.

Looking into my reflection, I really did feel beautiful.

I was upset that Tracey and all of my other Hannah friends couldn't exactly be here. I had known Tracey for years, her father is my record producer. I didn't know how she would handle my secret as she was too caught up in the Hollywood scene of parties and fellow celebrities.

"They're ready for you darlin'." Dad said coming back into the room, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Lilly handed me my bouquet, and her and Jenny grabbed their own smaller ones.

The four of us headed to the end of the aisle, and met with Jackson and Owen.

Taking our rightful spots I was trying to get a glimpse of the church, but to no avail.

The band started playing and Jackson linked his arm with Lilly and they headed out of my sight out of the aisle.

Next was Owen and Jenny, Owen was sixteen and was at least half a head taller than Jenny.

They were soon gone and dad linked his arm in mine, "I love you, Miles." He whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back, getting a better grip on my bouquet.

Finally the bridal march began and dad and I made our way to the aisle.

As soon as we appeared, everyone was standing, looking back at me.

My eyes automatically locked with Oliver's, standing at the end of the aisle.

I could see nothing but happiness in his brown eyes, smiling the whole way down the aisle with dad I could not believe that my dreams were about to come true.

Before I knew it I was at the end of the aisle, with my dad still by my side.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked.

"Her father." Dad replied.

The pastor nodded, dad kissed me on the cheek, "I love you sweetheart." He smiled at me.

"Love you too, daddy." I replied, he held my hand out, ushering me over to my rightful spot across from Oliver.

After dad returned to his seat the pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart in holy matrimony."

'You look beautiful' Oliver mouthed to me, making my smile even bigger if it was possible.

The pastor went on, "These two are so young yet find their soul mates so early in life, becoming best friends for years before becoming lovers. The love between these two is evident and it is easy to tell why they are taking this step today. Their souls are so attuned with each other, their bond is so pure and strong, which all of you can experience with them today."

I tuned out and focused on Oliver, we were lost in our own little world.

"Now is time for the vows, Miley?" The pastor indicated to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oliver, all my life I never thought I would find my prince charming. You have been one of my best friends for almost half my life, you have always been there for me through the good times and the bad and I want it to stay that way for the rest of our lives, no matter what is thrown at us. I will be there for you until my dying day because you are my life and I love you more than anything in the world and always will." I recited from memory.

"Oliver?" The pastor indicated him to go on.

"Miley, I could have never imagined in my life that I would be in this place right now. You are the most amazing and talented woman that I have ever met and by far the most beautiful. I don't want to ever spend a day apart from you ever again, I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. You are my life, I love you more than anything in this world and will continue to do so for the rest of eternity." He told me as if we were the only two in the room.

"Now the rings." The pastor announced.

I turned around to Lilly and gave her my bouquet and she handed me the ring, I saw Oliver getting the other ring off Jackson.

"Now Miley, take the ring and repeat after me. With this ring..." The pastor begun.

"With this ring..."

"I thee wed..."

"I thee wed..."

"In sickness and health, to cherish and hold..."

"In sickness and health, to cherish and hold..."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." I finished slipping the ring onto Oliver's finger.

"Now Oliver, take the ring and repeat after me. With this ring..." The pastor directed for him to do.

"With this ring..." Oliver begun.

"I thee wed..."

"I thee wed..."

"In sickness and health, to cherish and hold..."

"In sickness and health, to cherish and hold..."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." He finished slipping the ring onto my finger.

"Is there anyone here that has a reason as to why these two should not be wed?" The pastor asked all our friends and family.

I instantly looked over at Luanne; she was sitting there but didn't object.

"With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

No more words were needed; Oliver closed the gap between us in one of the best kisses of my life.

"I love you Mrs. Oken." He whispered once our kiss ended.

"Love you too, Mr Montana." I giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor announced, "for the first time, Mr and Mrs Oken."

With this we headed down the aisle together, hand in hand, followed by our friends and family.

**Now where do you guys think they will spend their honeymoon? You will soon find out I guess, give me lots of nice reviews :)  
Merry Christmas to everyone xox**


	11. The Reception

Happy New Years eve everyone. Not really happy with this chapter but I've left you without an update for a while. I only got one review last chapter :o. Shocking lol. I know you are eager for the honeymoon so please leave me lots of love :D.

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe we are finally married." I told Oliver as soon as we were in the limo together to go to our reception. We would be driving around for a while before we arrived.

"Happy anniversary." He smiled at me.

I couldn't believe it had been three years already and I was only twenty-one.

"I can't wait until we go on our honeymoon." I squealed.

"I think I'll have to resist the temptation of ripping that dress off you right this moment." He told me.

I giggled and shifted myself onto his lap to make myself more comfortable, "Tell me where we are going for our honeymoon." I demanded.

"Nope, Sam and I planned this so it would be a surprise for you." He replied.

"Oliver." I whined.

He merely replied by kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, Miles."

"You know I love you, Ollie."

"I love it when you call me that, when it's just us and intimate like this."

I twisted my body around so I was facing him, I ran both my hands through his hair.

"Always and forever." I said.

"Uh-huh." He agreed before kissing me senseless.

"I haven't made love to you in two weeks." He murmured breaking away briefly.

"That's what we agreed on." I reasoned.

"Well, it's going to take every ounce of restraint not to rip that dress off you right now in the back of the limo."

"Tell me where our honeymoon is and I'll let you." I offered.

"You are such a tease sometimes, Miles." He pouted.

"I love you too." I giggled before kissing him again.

* * *

"Presenting to you all for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. And Mrs. Oken."

Oliver and I walked out hand-in-hand to the dance floor of our reception as the band started to sing our song, the song my dad wrote for me years ago. He had only recently told us that he had based it loosely on Oliver from seeing how friendship when we were younger.

_"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true _

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy"_

Nothing could tear my gaze away from Oliver's eyes; it was like it was only him and me in the room.

_"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million _

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one"_

"I love you, babe." He whispered in my ear before spinning me around.

"I love you, too." I replied, burying my head into his chest as we danced.

_"You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million _

_Yeah, yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy" _

I began to sing along softly with the band only loud enough for him to here.

_"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it_

_Yeah, yeah _

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million, yeah _

_You're one in a million"_

"You are my one in a million." Oliver said, bringing his lips onto mine.

* * *

"Okay everyone, it's time for the bride to toss her bouquet, let's get her up here." One of the band members announced on the small stage that was set up in the hall.

I headed for the stage, my bouquet in my hand.

We were at the most beautiful hall, the dance floor was huge and there were tables and chairs set up everywhere. The decorations were gorgeous and there was a huge window with a view of the ocean. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect reception venue.

Two of the band member helped me up onto the stage and handed me a microphone.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming out here today. It means the world to Oliver and me. Now all you girls gather round." I laughed as many got to their feet and handed the microphone over to the lead singer.

As I turned around I could see Aunt Dolly and Mawmaw playfully pushing each other.

I grasped both hands onto my bouquet and tossed it back over my head swiftly.

I turned around to see the bouquet land in Lilly's arms; she grasped it tightly before others could grab it from her.

I grabbed the microphone again, "Okay this is a surprise for everyone. I'm going to sing a song, I dedicate to all my girls out there." I said winking. "I wanna see all you girls dancing."

"_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says  
'When you gonna live your life right?'  
Oh, mother dear  
We're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
'What you gonna do with your life?'  
Oh, daddy dear, you know  
You're still number one  
But girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna, wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have fun_

_Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have  
They just want, they just want  
They just want, they just want  
That's all they really want  
Some fun_

_When the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh, girls just wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have_

_When the working  
When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh, girls, they wanna have fun_

_They wanna have fun_"

Everyone began clapping for me, most people in the room knew I was Hannah, others would most likely shrug off the similarities.

I got to dance with all my friends and family and of course got to share a dance with my father.

* * *

Soon enough, my perfect reception had come to an end and Oliver and I were on our way to a hotel for the night. The next morning we would be going on a plane to our honeymoon.

"You are the most beautiful, talented girl in the world." He told me, after checking in and heading into our suite, him carrying me bridal style of course.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I corrected him, kissing him lightly.

He tipped the bell boy after our luggage was brought in.

"I can't believe we are finally married." He said in disbelief.

"I know." I agreed as I grabbed his tie and led him over to the massive bed.

"Eager are we?" He teased.

"I know you are too, remember you wanting to have your way with me earlier in the-"

I was silenced by his lips on mine.

We made love for the first time as husband and wife.

**Remember to leave lots of love :D**


	12. Atlantis

Hey guys I haven't been getting a lot of feedback these last few chapters so I'm wondering whether or not you guys still like this story.

A big thank you to Gilmorecrazed2010 and Holly Lynnier for reviewing :)

So here we are, the honeymoon begins.

**Chapter 12**

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I ask Oliver as we stand in line at the airport waiting to check in.

"You will find out in like two seconds, we are next." He told me.

"The wait is killing me." I laughed bouncing up and down.

"I know, Miles." He laughed with me.

Finally it was us; Oliver had all three of our enormous suitcases as well as my smaller one to carry on a trolley and wheeled them up. One of the suitcases had some Hannah and Mike stuff in it, dad thought that it would be good for Hannah to be seen in a foreign country simply on holiday.

Oliver handed over our licences and flight details, not allowing me to even catch a glimpse of the details.

Our luggage was soon been carried off on the conveyor belt and I was so excited that I must have looked like a high-school girl again.

"Here are your two first class tickets to the Bahamas; we hope you have an excellent flight Mr. and Mrs. Oken." The lady told us handing over the tickets.

"The Bahamas!" I exclaimed,

Oliver grinned and grabbed my hand in his and ushered me off so more people could check in.

"Oh my god, no wonder you made me pack so many swimsuits, shorts and skirts."

"How come you have never performed there before? Your dad told me you had never been there when I asked about where we could possibly go. Sam and me spent quite a while looking into the different suites."

"I don't know," I admitted truthfully, "Around how long is the flight?"

"Around six and a half hours, then we take a taxi to this place called The Atlantic on Paradise Island."

"Oh my god, is that the place where Michael Jackson use to stay and paid $25,000 a night? We can't afford to stay there for ten nights at that price." I rambled.

"Relax Miles, the island is huge and has different suites, that is the only one that costs that much. There are normal priced suites, the one I've booked for us is more on the pricey side but it isn't something we can't easily afford."

"I don't care how much it is, as long as I get to spend time with just you and me for the next ten nights." I said before kissing him briefly on the lips.

* * *

I really loved first class, especially on ones where you could have your husband with you and you were old enough to drink champagne.

Oliver was asleep and I was watching an in-flight movie, I couldn't help noticing an older woman and her husband eyeing us off. It obviously had something to do with the fact that either we were so young and in first class or that we were so young and married.

I shrugged it off; I couldn't wait for the rest of my honey moon.

Once the movie finished, I looked over next to me to see Oliver now awake and staring at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked.

"Only like ten minutes, give or take." He replied.

"I can't believe there is still another two hours until we land." I pouted at him.

He reached down into my carry-on and pulled out a brochure, "This is where we are staying." He informed me handing it over.

_"Inspired by the splendor of ancient Atlantis, this striking beachfront Paradise Island resort allows travelers to dip into a fantasy world overflowing with opportunities for adventure, entertainment and relaxation. Everything you'll find at this mega-resort is on a grand scale, from the 50,000-square-foot casino to the sprawling waterscape, touted as the largest open-air marine habitat in the world. Atlantis has become a bona fide tourist attraction in and of itself._

_Not surprisingly, there are plenty of choices when it comes to accommodations. The resort has more than 3,600 guestrooms and suites ranging from lavish to moderate._

_No matter which tower you pick, you'll be able to enjoy the resort's incredible array of attractions. There are eleven swimming pools, three aquariums and a water park. The resort's waterscape, home to some 50,000 fish, is filled with exotic sea life such as sharks and giant manta rays. On the property's expanse of white sand beach, you can sunbathe, swim or choose from a wide variety of watersports. The resort is also home to upscale shopping venues, more than twenty-one on-site restaurants, nineteen bars, a movie theater, a cabaret theater and the Caribbean's largest casino."_

"Sounds amazing, now wonder you made me pack so many swimsuits, eleven swimming pools." I giggled.

"I know you love the water."

"But sharks?"

"In the aquarium, babe." He assured me kissing the top of my head.

"Obviously. There's a beach as well." I smiled up at him.

"This sounds so awesome Oliver, I really can't wait much longer."

"We are going to get there rather late, so we can probably only look around when we get there." He informed me.

"As long as I get you to myself tonight." I smirked.

"You've got me for the next ten nights." He winked at me.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous!" I squealed walking in.

Oliver tipped the bell boy for bringing in our luggage and closed the door behind him.

The entry foyer we were in had marble floors and white walls with paintings hung as well as a small orange couch.

I walked through the main doors and came across the living room, a large flat screen television hung on the wall opposite a large white couch that had lots of pillows on it. A coffee table sat in front of it and a dining table was just next to it.

The windows reached the roof, were adjourned with orange curtains to match some of the furniture and had the most breathtaking view of the ocean. A door led to the balcony which looked huge.

Walking through the next main doors we came across the bedroom, the bed was a huge king-size one topped up with pillows like the ones on the couch and a flat screen television on a cabinet across from the bed. Another white couch was sitting in front of the huge windows that also overlooked the ocean. Also there was study desk obviously for laptops for those who had to work whist staying here.

A large walk-in-closet came off the bedroom, it definitely was better than my one at home but of course could not compare to my Hannah one.

The next room was a humungous bathroom, a spacious egg-shaped bath tub sat by itself in front of a window looking over the water. The shower was a two-person one and there were two sinks as well as an extremely large mirror.

"You like it?" Oliver asked me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, as my eyes continued scanning the room.

"Like it? I love it!" I responded, jumping into his arms, allowing him to catch me.

"Whoa, warning next time, Miley." He joked.

"There's no fun in that." I laughed, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but we should probably call our parents to let them know we got here okay." He reminded me.

I simply nodded my head.

"You're not getting off me yet are you?"

I shook my head, no.

"Fine, let's go get our phones." He laughed carrying me off to our bags.

He leaned down and grabbed my bag and carried me into the bedroom and put me down on the bed.

I grabbed my phone and Oliver grabbed his, I dialled for dad at home and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, you've reached the Stewarts, this is Lilly speaking."

"Lilly, it's me."

"Oh my god, Miley. Are you there? What's your hotel like? Oliver showed me pictures."

"Yeah, we just got here, the hotel is so beautiful. I haven't seen any of the water-park or the casino or anything yet but I can't wait to tomorrow."

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait until I get married and go on my honeymoon." She sighed.

"It will happen eventually, I know how much Jackson loves you."

"Yeah, I know. Hey here's your Dad, he just came downstairs. Love you, Miley. Have an awesome time"

"I will, love you too, Lils."

I waited a moment for my dad's voice to come on the phone.

"Hey darlin'." He greeted me.

"Hey daddy. Letting you know I'm fine."

"An Oliver?" He questioned me.

I glanced over at Oliver on the phone to his parents, "He's fine too." I smiled.

"Give me a call when you have some free time, okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Remember that you have some Hannah stuff with you and to go out as her." He urged me.

"I know, dad. Why do you want me to go out as Hannah so much anyway?"

"It'll look good that Hannah is having some time off. Anyway, Sam is here she wants to speak to you."

"Okay," I said suspiciously, "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, bud."

I waited only a couple seconds for Sam to answer.

"Miley! How are you?"

"Awesome, it's so beautiful here." I answered.

"So I take it you like it?"

"Definitely, thanks for helping Oliver choose this place."

I felt Oliver wrap his arms around my stomach; he was obviously done on the phone.

"How is he?" She asked as he started kissing up my neck.

"He's...great. Stop it Oliver." I giggled.

"Sounds like you're busy." She laughed.

"Oliver is just messing around." I countered as he began to play with one of my curls.

"Well I will let you go. Have fun and stay safe."

"I'm on birth control and we're married now anyway." I replied.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind a honeymoon baby?" I could tell she had the biggest smile on her face just from the tone of her voice.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing, but anyway one step at a time. I just got married." I laughed.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, love you Sam."

"You too, hun."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked me.

"My birth control. Why did dad want me to bring my Hannah stuff so bad anyway. He didn't book me in to do any performances did he?" I asked.

"No," He hesitated, "Hanah needs to be seen relaxing and taking time off. Anyway, you want to go on a walk along the beach before we unpack?"

"Yes!" I cried out, leaping off the bed dragging my husband with me, ignoring for the time being what he and my father were up to.

**Let me know what you think?**


	13. Connor

Hey, sorry I haven't updated that quickly, I haven't really been getting many reviews so i'm not as motivated to get out new chapters very quickly. I still will post them though, because there are a few peoplewho constantly review. A big thank you to them :)

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in bed, looking outside I saw Oliver sitting on one of the seats.

I covered myself with the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around my body and headed to the balcony door which had been left open.

I headed up behind him to see him in just a pair of swimming shorts.

"Morning, sunshine." I say making my presence known.

"Morning, beautiful." He replies pulling me onto his lap and wrapping me in his arms.

I snuggle into him, bringing my legs up onto him as well.

"So what do we start with today?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to do." He says kissing my bare shoulder.

"Can we go to the water park?"

"Of course, go get dressed." He instructed, releasing me.

"Oh, you want me to get dressed." I winked at him getting up, the sheet that covered me secured with both of my hands.

"A bikini will do." He laughed.

* * *

We made the walk over after breakfast to the Aquaventure water park. Oliver threw a shirt on and I had a plain bright-blue bikini on with a casual dress on the top.

"So which waterslide first?"

"Not the one where you go through where the sharks are."

"Miles, you know you go through a tunnel, you aren't in with the actual sharks."

"I know, but they are scary." I pouted.

"Want to go on the one where we can race each other?"

"I'll race you there." I laughed making a mad dash to the temple where the waterslide was.

* * *

The next day we were lying down together on the grass near the Lagoon Pool.

"I can't believe how nice the weather is."

"It is the Bahamas, Oliver."

"I know," He laughed, "That guy is checking you out." He said nodding his head over in my direction.

"Which one?" I asked sitting up.

"The guy over on that seat." He answered me.

"He's hot," I joked, causing Oliver to bolt up, "Joking, Ollie." I laughed leaning in to kiss him.

"Excuse me?"

I turned my head to see a boy who couldn't be older than five or six standing in front of us in a pair of floaties.

He had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked moving forward closer to him.

"I know you are strangers but I can't find my mommy and you guys don't seem much older than me."

"Okay, we will help you find her." Oliver said standing up.

"What's your name?" I asked him standing up also.

"Connor."

"Okay Connor, I'm Miley and this is my husband Oliver, we will help you find your mum."

"Where did you see her last?" Oliver asked.

"She was on one of the beach chairs, and then I swam around the pool and I can't remember which one she was on because there are too many."

"She let you swim by yourself?" I asked.

"She said she would watch me. But I have been taking swimming lessons for two years now." He stated proudly.

"Okay, let's go find her." Oliver said holding out his hand to Connor who accepted it gladly.

Connor then reached for mine, I smiled and took it in mine.

We left our towels on the grass and started to head around the enormous pool.

"So where are you from, Connor?" Oliver asked.

"San Diego, daddy is here on a business trip and bought mommy and me with him."

Whilst Connor looked at all the people on the beach chairs I couldn't help but notice all the looks and comments we were getting.

_"They are both so young and have a child who is what, six?"_

_"Look at the size of the rock her finger; even if they got knocked up and married because of it, they are obviously well off."_

_"Look at the body on her, I hope I look that good after having a kid."_

I looked over at Oliver to see an amused smile on his face.

"We look like a family." I remarked.

"Well he has bright blue eyes like you, Miles." He laughed.

"There she is." Connor said pointing with his hand in mine to a woman in her early thirties who was asleep and at least seven months pregnant.

"Mommy, wake up." He said as we approached her, causing her to wake up.

"Oh honey, I can't believe I fell asleep while watching you. Your baby sister makes me tired." She said hugging him.

Oliver and I let go of him so he could return the hug.

"Thank you for looking after him, I'm Monica." She introduced herself.

"I'm Miley." I said shaking her hand.

"Oliver." He said doing the same.

"Mommy can I play in the water with Oliver?" He asked eagerly.

"If it's all right with him." She answered him.

"Of course it is." Oliver told him leading him over to some stairs to enter the pool.

"Take a seat, Miley." Monica requested, indicating to the one next to her.

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here?" She questioned me.

"Honeymoon." I smiled.

"Really? So young."

"We get that a lot. We are both twenty-one."

"Must be wonderful to be so in love at that age. I didn't meet Connor's dad until I was twenty-five."

"Yeah, he said his dad was here for work." I said.

We both sat there and watched Oliver throwing Connor up in the air out of the water and then catching him.

"He will make an excellent father one day." Monica told me.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled. "So your having a girl?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her stomach, "so excited."

"Any names picked out yet?"I asked.

"A few...you know what, Miley is a really pretty name. I'm going to suggest it to my husband."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Connor wants me to name it either Mikayla or Hannah after you know the singers."

"Really? Is he a fan?"

"Yeah, he loves both of them a lot. Always singing their songs."

I smiled at her, "How long will you be here for?"

"Three more, he finishes his work today and will spend the next three with us."

"It's just I heard that Hannah Montana would be vacationing here sometime this week." I said.

"Let me know if you see her, it would be a dream come true for Connor." She reached down into her bag and wrote down what I presumed was her own cell phone number.

"No problems." I smiled at her.

I gazed back to Oliver, who was now spinning Connor around in circles.

"Are you two going to start a family one day?" She asked.

"Of course, but like you said we are both young so there's no rush yet." I answered her honestly.

We sat there together talking together until Connor began calling me into the water.

"Go, have fun." Monica told me.

I jumped in and made my way over and spent the next half an hour mucking around until we had to say goodbye.

* * *

"I'm going to have a nice long bath when we get back." I announced on our way back to the room.

"I'll join you." Oliver whispered in my ear so people passing by us wouldn't hear.

"I saw the way you acted with him."

"Connor? Yeah of course, you know I love kids."

I reached for his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hannah will be making an appearance in a couple days, before Connor leaves. His mom tells me he's a fan."

"Love you, Miles."

"Love you too."

* * *

It was two days later that I first opened the suitcase to dress as Hannah and Mike.

"How do we get out of the hotel room without being noticed?" Oliver asked me whilst putting on his fake goatee.

"Leave separately, make sure there is no one in the hall way." I answered him whilst attaching my wig to my head with hundreds of pins to make sure it wouldn't come off in the water.

"All done," Oliver said now dressed in his Mike clothes, a hat, his goatee and some sunnies.

"I just got to get changed, almost done with my wig."

Ten minutes later I was in a black and hot pink bikini with a beach skirt on, a tank top and massive sunnies to cover my face. I was on my honeymoon and wanted to try and get the least amount of attention possible.

"Grab a bag to change into different clothes; we may not be able to get back into the hotel room unnoticed if too many people follow us." I instructed him.

"Good idea." He said throwing some clothing in a backpack.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." I said carefully placing my rings into the hotel safe and replacing it with the engagement ting we used for Hannah.

We headed to the entrance of our suite, Oliver stuck his head out the door, "Okay we are all good." He said, swinging the door open the whole way.

I put my sunnies on, as did Oliver and we managed to slip out the hotel unnoticed.

We headed down to the main beach which was full of people, most didn't take a second glance, the ones who did murmured to each other but didn't approach us.

We managed to find a spot under a beach umbrella with virtually no one else too close by.

Oliver placed a towel down for each of us right next to each other and sat down, taking our sunnies off.

I grabbed the sunscreen and sat down next to Oliver, holding out the sunscreen for him.

"Can you do my back?" I asked.

"Of course."

I reached down to the hem of my tank top and pulled it up and over my head so Oliver could apply sunscreen.

"Want me to do your front?" He asked a minute later.

"Why not." I answered lying down so he could apply it on my front.

"You're lucky that there are no kids around us." He laughed, indicating him rubbing sunscreen into my stomach.

I laughed, "Would you like some on?" I asked.

"I put some on back in the room, Han." He said, using the nickname he often used for me as Hannah.

He put his hat down to take his shirt off then placed it back on his head.

"That reminds me." I said pulling off my skirt.

Oliver lied down and I snuggled into him.

I spent a great deal of time in his arms like that enjoying the silence, listening to the crashing waves and the people playing not too far away from us.

"Mike?" I asked breaking our silence.

"Yeah?"

"We should go for a swim." I suggested leaning up on my elbows.

"Let's just rest for a bit longer, the heat is nice and making me tired."

"Mike." I whined.

"Sleep is good, Hannah."

"Yeah but we can do that later, do I need to wake you up more?" I asked.

Before he couldn't answer I had climbed over onto him, straddling him.

"Now you have my full attention." He laughed, caressing my legs with his hands.

"Do I now?" I giggled leaning over him.

He brought my face down to meet his so he could kiss me.

"Not - to – ruin – the – moment," he told me between kisses, "but I'm sure everyone else on the beach doesn't want to see this on the beach, especially two celebrities." He added the last bit whilst stroking my face with his thumbs.

"Well I guess we will just have to get in the water then." I whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

I leant backwards so I was sitting upright on him and held my hands out for his.

"Can't get up with you on me." He grinned sitting up, so I was now in his lap, and took my hands in his.

I got up off him and helped to pull him up.

"Will your facial hair stay on?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I made sure it would stay firmly." He answered chucking his hat off and grabbing our sunnies so we could put them back on.

"Love you, Mikey." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You too, Hannah." He laughed, kissing me sweetly.

Before I knew it he had broken the kiss and scooped me up in his arms and was heading down to the water.

"Don't drop me in." I laughed as he began to step in the water.

"I won't." He promised me.

He began spinning me around once he got in waist-deep and eventually set me down in the water with him.

There were people around us but not taking too much notice of us thank god, I was having too much fun to be interrupted.

We headed out a little deeper up until the water reached my chest.

"I'm having the best time you know." I confessed.

"I am too." Oliver agreed before kissing me senseless right there in the ocean.

**Please review guys xo**


	14. See You Again

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Hope you like this one.

I'm going to be working for the next few days so I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up.

**Chapter 14**

We were back by the same pool as the other day, in hopes of finding Connor and his mom.

We had come straight from the beach and I knew my wig must have sand all through it.

"They aren't here." I groaned after scanning all the kids in the pool and sitting around the pool.

"Why don't you call her?" Oliver proposed.

I whipped out my cell phone from the small bag we had taken with us to the beach and called Monica's number which I had programmed into the phone.

There were a few rings before she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, this is Miley from the other day at the pool."

"Oh, Miley, my husband loves the name. I think we will name our baby Miley." She informed me.

"I'm honoured. Thank you so much."

"No problem, sweetie."

"I called to let you know, we are heading to the beach now and we just went past the Lagoon Pool and guess who was there."

"Are you serious? Hannah?" She asked.

"Yes, she is there with her fiancée."

"Okay, we have to check out in an hour so I'll head down now with Connor. Thank you so much, Miley. I'll send you my email address, write to me when you get a chance okay?"

"Ofcourse."

We exchanged our goodbyes and Oliver and I went to sit down on a pair of beach chairs to wait.

"You are going to make his day." Oliver whispered.

I smiled, "He is adorable, I like doing things for my fans."

"I know you do, that's what makes you so amazing."

I was interrupted by a few people wanting my autograph, which I gladly gave to them, as I waited for Connor and his mom to show.

Then I saw them only a few meters away.

"But mommy, you said we couldn't go for a swim cause we have to leave soon. Why are we at the pool?" Connor asked.

"You will see, baby." She replied looking around anxiously.

"Hannah, where did you want to go for dinner tonight?" Oliver asked rather loudly to attract their attention.

I saw Monica's head whip over in our direction and she smiled at us.

Connor finally spotted me and halted in his tracks, awestruck.

Monica had to pick him up and bring him over.

"Excuse me Miss Montana." She said warily, setting Connor down right in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked taking my sunnies off.

"I have your biggest fan right here." She announced indicating Connor.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked getting off the recliner chair and getting down to his level.

"Connor." He answered me rather nervously.

"What's your favourite song?"

"See you again." He answered, more confident now.

"Did you want to sing the chorus with me?"

He nodded and I looked over at Monica who had gotten out her digital camera, to which I assumed she would be using to film us.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

_"The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lola said:  
"Oh she's just being Hannah"_

_The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa,  
Whoa, I,  
I can't wait to see you again"_

I gave him a hug, "Did you want an autograph?"

"Yes, please." He nodded his head energetically.

His mom gave me a piece of paper and a pen to use to sign.

I glimpsed over at Oliver, who was smiling at the interaction.

"Could I just get a photo of the two of you before we go?" Monica asked.

"Of course." I told her wrapping an arm around Connor.

She took the photo and Connor gave me one last big hug.

"You are my favourite singer in the world, Hannah."

"Be good for you mom."

"I will." He told me letting go of the hug.

"Thank you so much, Hannah." Monica told me.

I just smiled at her and waved goodbye and watched them leave.

"I love you, Hannah." Oliver said leaning over to press a kiss against my cheek.

* * *

The days past so quickly and we were soon up to our second last day on our honeymoon with only one night left.

I was surprised to find Oliver packing up all our stuff that morning whilst talking on the phone, "Yeah, I'm packing our stuff now to check out."

"We are checking out?" I asked.

"One second," he said into the phone, "I just thought we should stay in one of the suites in the main hotel building.

"Oh, who you talking to?" I asked, curious.

"Your dad, here." He told me handing over the phone.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey darlin', you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we only have one more night." I confessed.

"It will be a night to remember."

"Speaking of which, you and my husband are up to something aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? No, just give Oliver my wishes and call me before your plane takes off okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"You too, Miles."

I hung up the phone and helped Oliver to pack, I started to gather our Hannah and Mike stuff.

"Leave some of it out, I am going to change after we check out of here and we will check in as them."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"That way there is some record that they have checked into the resort." He answered me.

Twenty minutes later we were in the hotel lobby of the Royal Towers hotel, Oliver had changed into Mike on the way where as I left as Hannah as I had to make sure my wig was on correctly.

A bell boy grabbed all our luggage as we got to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Mike Standley and this is Hannah Montana, I called you the other week to organise a suite."

"Of course."

Oliver handed over his credit card for Mike and the receptionist was obviously just doing a credit check.

"He took us up to our room personally, whilst the bell boy trailed behind us with our luggage.

"We are so glad you chose to stay in this suite, I'm sure you will find it to be outstanding. The best view, you can see practically the whole resort from the balcony."

"Where abouts are we staying? We are heading quite high up." I noticed as we went up the elevator.

"A surprise, Hannah." Oliver reassured me before the receptionist could answer.

"So this is what you and my father were up to I take it?

"Maybe." He answered.

"We are here." The receptionist informed us once we stood in front of humungous doors.

He unlocked the door and opened up to reveal the inside.

"Welcome to the bridge suite, baby." Oliver said.

I couldn't form any coherent words for at least a minute.

"Is this the room I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes miss, the bridge suite is the one room of the hotel that connects the Royal Towers together." The receptionist told me.

"How we affording this?" I asked.

"You're a singer, your dad was a singer, I have some money too. We easily came up with twenty-five thousand between the three of us."

I was truly amazed t our beautiful the suite looked and I was barely inside now.

"I love you so much." I told Oliver almost crying as I jumped into his arms.

"I know, I love you too, Han."

"But this much on a room?!"

**Remember to review :)**


	15. Home

Sorry about the wait guys, hope you like this one.

A big thank you to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 15**

"I can't get over this place!" I exclaimed.

The rooms were decorated in red, black and gold; all ten rooms were huge and there was a big black piano in the center of the main living room.

I couldn't forget the balcony though, I stepped outside and the view was spectacular.

Oliver followed me out and wrapped his arms behind me, "Like it?"

"Yes," I answered, "I ought to for twenty-five grand a night."

He kissed the top of my head, "You're welcome baby."

"I do appreciate it, it's just...indescribable. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Cheesy much?" I laughed.

"I'm going to go draw a bath."

"I'll get the butler to do it."

"There's a butler?"

"Yeah."

"We don't need him for this, it will just delay us."

"For what?" He ask puzzled.

"Oh you'll see." I said seductively, pulling him into me by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

Later that night I found myself at the piano playing the song that I sang to make Oliver realise I wanted more than a friendship with him.

_"Uh, oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I'll sure win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together it's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing"_

_"If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song" _

"Haven't heard you sing that one in a while." Oliver said, startling me.

"Well I don't really need to."

"True, you are stuck with me now." He laughed sitting next to me at the piano.

"Here's a song for you." I told him before I began to play.

_"Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect every day  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_Found the piece that's missing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the piece that's missing  
Take me as I am"_

He ran his hand through my wig, I had to keep it on until after we left the hotel suite, "I love you so much, Han. You have no idea."

"I think I do, as much as I love you?" I asked.

"Not possible." He said before kissing me.

"Ever imagine yourself being able to sleep with Hannah Montana?" I winked at him. Surprisingly it had never happened before, but I was to leave my wig on overnight tonight.

"Oh, you have no idea." He smirked.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Everyone yelled out as we walked in the door of my old house.

We were greeted with hugs from everyone.

"Let's see your pictures." Lilly said beckoning me over to the couch.

I reached into my handbag and grabbed my digital camera and sat down next to her.

She opened up Jackson's laptop and I passed her the memory card.

Dad brought us over some snacks and drinks and everyone crowded around the laptop as the photos were loading.

"So how was everything?" Sam asked.

"Amazing, we had the best time." Oliver answered.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"How did you like your surprise?" Jackson asked.

"Well for twenty-five thousand dollars it ought to be that astonishing." I laughed.

"Glad you had a good time, darlin'."

"Thanks for everything, dad." I smiled at him.

We spent the next half an hour looking at photos, we eventually came to the ones in the Bridge suite, they all thought it was beautiful.

"Enough Hannah and Mike," Jackson began, "you can see enough of you two on the beach."

"What?" Oliver and I both asked.

"It's all over the internet of you two on the beach."

I reached for the laptop and pulled it on my lap, typing in a gossip site, I then clicked on Hannah Montana.

Then pictures of Oliver and I on the beach came up.

Him putting sunscreen on him.

Me straddling him.

Me in his lap.

Him carrying me to the beach.

Us making out in the water.

I closed the laptop shut, "We don't need to see anymore." I laughed apprehensively, I was pretty sure my father and brother didn't want to see that.

* * *

"I missed our bed."

We were finally back at our apartment and I collapsed on our bed not bothering to unpack.

"I don't want to go back to work." Oliver moaned, falling down next to me.

"I know. Our honeymoon is over...maybe we should have a second one."

Oliver laughed at this, "Usually couples don't have a second one until years later, babe."

"I know, I just want to go back." I pouted.

"One day, I promise you." He assured me.

**Sorry for the wait, once again. Please let me know what you think :D**


	16. Prom

We are getting into the story now. The prom is kind of a filler but then we start to get into business ;)

Don't be upset with the end of the chapter.

Also a big thank-you to the one person who reviewed, Gilmorecrazed2010 you are awesome.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

**Chapter 16**

It was nearing the end of the school year which meant the junior and senior proms were upon us.

It was the junior prom tonight which I had volunteered to help out with.

"So do I get lucky after prom?" Oliver grinned at me as I was putting on my heels.

I was wearing an emerald green dress that was strapless and flared out from the hips, creating a slight train. I had silver heels with a matching silver bag; Oliver was wearing an emerald green tie to match me with a black suit.

My hair was all pinned up with curls cascading and I had on silver jewellery to match my shoes and bag.

"We didn't get a limo though." I laughed.

"That won't stop me." He murmured as he started nibbling at my neck.

"Not now." I said after a moment, urging him off me.

"Why?" He pouted at me.

"Because I don't want you leaving any marks on me again." I glared at him causing him to laugh.

"You love it." He grinned.

"Plus we are going to be late." I added, grabbing my bag in one hand and his hand in the other.

"Can't wait to see, Amber." He said, sarcasm dropping from every word.

"Yeah, but you get to see all my students." I reminded him as we headed out the door.

* * *

Entering the hall, it reminded me of my own junior prom.

I glanced over at Oliver and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere, a small stage with a dance floor and of course a photographer was set up for professional photos.

"Oh Miley, you look stunning!" Rhonda told me once she noticed me.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." I replied.

"This must be your husband, I've heard so much about you." She said putting out her hand, Oliver shook it.

"Same here." He told her.

"Rhonda, this is Oliver. Oliver this is Rhonda." I introduced the two.

Teachers were to arrive half an hour early to help set up, there were only students on the student council here, along with the DJ and the photographer.

"Let's get a photo before anyone else." I told Oliver once Rhonda said she had to go off to help the DJ set up.

With one of Oliver's arm around my waist, we headed over and were greeted happily.

"Why are you two here so early if you aren't setting up?" The photographer asked.

"Oh, I'm a teacher's assistant and this is my husband." I explained.

"But you're so young." He said.

"We get that a lot." Oliver replied.

We took quite a few shots of us together, one of him with his arm around my waist, another of me kissing his cheek then one of him lifting me up bridal style.

We headed off and soon enough we ran into Amber, "Long time no see, Oliver." She smirked.

"Yeah, how have you been?" He asked her.

"You know." She simply said.

"So, did you bring anyone tonight?" I asked.

"No, I broke up with my boyfriend the other week, Rick told me he wasn't bringing anyone so it's not like I'll be all by myself all night.

Soon enough, students started to fill out the hall.

"Miss Stewart!" Some of the girls in my class squealed, rushing over to me.

"You girls all look beautiful." I told them truthfully.

"Is this the husband you always gush about?" Sarah asked indicating Oliver.

He put an arm around my waist, "That would be me." He said kissing the top of my head.

They all told us how cute we were and then soon scurried off, giggling.

'One In A Million' began playing a few songs later and a lot of couples began to slow dance on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Oliver held out his hand for me.

Nodding, I gave him my hand and he led me out to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We swayed along with the music just looking into each other's eyes.

I ended up resting my head under against his chest and began to sing-a-long softly so only he could hear.

_"I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million, yeah_

_You're one in a million"_ I finished looking back up at him.

"Love you, Miles." He whispered before kissing me.

The song ended and we headed over towards some of the other teachers who were tallying the votes for the Queen and king of the prom.

"Hey Miley."

I turned around to see Rick looking quite good in a suit, although not as good as Oliver.

"Hey Rick, this is my husband, Oliver. Oliver, this is Rick who is a teacher's assistant with me."

They shook hands.

"I was just wondering if I was able to steal your wife for a dance."

I looked up at Oliver for his response.

"Sure." He said after a moment, not looking completely thrilled with the idea.

I gave Oliver a brief smile before heading out with Rick to the dance floor.

He put a hand on my waist and held one out for me to place my hand in and I placed my other on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miley."

"Thank you, you look quite good yourself."

"I've been stuck with Amber half the night, moaning about her ex who was going to come originally." He sighed.

"Then why didn't you bring someone?" I asked.

"No one I wanted to bring."

I saw Oliver with Amber chatting casually over Rick's shoulder; his eyes constantly were flicking over in my direction.

Rick noticed where I was looking.

"Does he treat you well?" He asked.

"The best." I answered honestly.

"It's not often someone so young finds that person that they are destined to spend the rest of their life with."

"I know, I just can't believe that we weren't together when we were younger. We were best friends for years before we got together."

"Well that's how the best relationships start, through friendship first." He told me.

Once the song ended Rick kissed the top of my hand and I went back over to Oliver.

"How was your dance?" He asked, I could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Not as good as ours." I assured him kissing him gently.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was leaving the prom (after warning that if any of them that underage drinking was illegal and that if they were going to have sex to use protection) Oliver and I headed out to his car.

I stood in front of the passenger seat door and Oliver followed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he followed me around.

"Nothing is wrong, baby." He responded before pushing me up to the side of the car and kissing me passionately.

After eventually braking apart, Oliver began to play with one of my curls.

"You know, just because you didn't get lucky after our own prom doesn't mean you won't tonight." I whispered.

"Let's go." He grinned.

* * *

"How did the meeting go?"

It was a couple days later now and dad and I had been at a meeting for Hannah to try and plan a Summer tour.

"Great, I'm going to Europe this summer on tour for a month." I tell Oliver excitedly.

"That's great." He says a half smile of his face.

"Riley Johansson will be my opening act. Oh and also we get to re-visit Paris, where we first, you know... What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing." He says walking out to our balcony.

Clearly something was wrong so I followed him.

"Seriously Oliver, you can tell me." I say following out.

He sits down on one of the chairs but I stay standing at the doorway.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oliver?" I plead.

"Just drop it, Miley. I'll talk to you about it later." He says slightly annoyed.

"Fine," I mumble a little hurt, "I'm going to have a shower."

I fell onto my bed after my shower, my hair soaking wet, a towel wrapped around me.

Yawning, I soon fell asleep, not bothering to get dressed or to dry my hair.

The next morning I woke up, dressed in my pyjamas and under the sheets.

I looked next to me to see Oliver lying there with his arm protectively wrapped around me.

He had obviously changed me after I fell asleep.

I wriggled out of his arms and headed out to get some breakfast.

Something was bothering him about this tour.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch and turned on some cartoons.

"Morning, beautiful." I was greeted by Oliver.

"Hey, thanks for changing me."

"Anytime." He smiled.

"I was tired." I defended myself giggling.

"You up for the movies with Lilly and Jackson today?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, why not." I replied.

He was acting like nothing happened.

* * *

"Something is bothering Oliver about the tour." I told Lilly at the movies, her and I were lining up for candy whilst Jackson and Oliver got our tickets.

"Did you ask him about it?"

"I've tried already, he keeps shrugging me off."

"Did you tell him who your opening act was?"

"Yeah, but Oliver has met him before and was fine with him."

Riley was my last boyfriend before Oliver, dating Hannah obviously. We dated on and off, for a few months, at the time I hoped he would come back and ultimately stay with me but then I started developing feelings for Oliver and I ended it for good.

"Well, I don't know. He will tell you if it is still bothering him I guess."

* * *

"I'm going to go see dad, work some things out for Hannah." I said once the movie finished.

"I'll drop you off?" Oliver offered.

"No need, I'll just get a lift with Jackson. I'll call you to pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied kissing me softly, "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled at him.

The drive back with Jackson was silent, Lilly had been dropped off at her place, "I can't come on the tour, Miles."

"What, why?"

"I can't get that much time off work, especially with the short notice."

"It's okay, I understand. Does Lilly know?"

"Yeah, I told her this morning. At least you two will have each other." He reasoned.

"What do you mean each other?"

"Didn't Oliver tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"He isn't coming on tour with you."

"He's what?!" I yelled, furious as we pulled up at the house.

I stormed into see dad and Sam on the couch, I instantly started rambling incoherently to myself.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"My husband, that's what," I snapped, "sorry." I added.

"What did he do?" Sam inquired.

"Apparently he doesn't want to come on this tour and failed to mention it to me. I found out from Jackson who thought I knew."

"Have you spoken to him about it yet?" Dad asked me calmly.

"No, I don't why he doesn't want to come or why he can't; I just want him to be honest with me. I asked him what was bothering him about it last night and he wouldn't tell me."

"You need to talk to him about it, sweetie." Sam assured me.

"Okay, so I guess we should start to plan."

We arranged what dates we would need which hotels and how many rooms, looks like I would be sharing with Lilly, where as dad and Sam would be sharing and Roxy would have her own room.

We arranged for us to meet my designer to get clothes for the concerts and arranged rehearsals for the next four weeks, which was up until we left.

"Can someone give me a lift home?" I asked after dinner, I decided to stay for dinner.

"Yeah sure," Sam replied, "I need to start work early tomorrow anyway."

The car ride was silent with Sam, the radio was simply playing.

"You excited to come to Europe?" I asked her once we got to mine.

"Yeah, never been before, plus I'm sure the whole tour experience will be fun."

"It is, normally."

"Honey, don't beat yourself up about it. You will work it out."

I nodded, "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime, Miley." She tells me hugging me.

I walk into the apartment, to find Oliver in the kitchen.

"I made you dinner, it's in the fridge. Did you walk home?" He asked puzzled.

"No, Sam gave me a lift." I said walking down the hallway to our bedroom.

"Oh, I thought I was going to come get you."

I stopped just as I got into my bedroom.

"Yeah, and I thought you were coming on tour." I snapped.

For a split second I saw Oliver standing their dumbfounded before I swiftly slammed our bedroom door in his face.

**I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews. Haven't been getting many lately ;)**


	17. We'll Make It

Thanks for the reviews guys, make me extremely happy and motivated to write :)

sabby56: Thanks for the reviews, you are a;ways reviewing for me :)

Gilmorecrazed2010: Updated ;)

randomgrl: Thanks ;P

Holly Lynnier: Glad to know you like it :P

**Chapter 17**

I woke up the next morning alone; Oliver wasn't next to me holding me.

I walked out as quiet as possible, I found him still asleep in the spare room.

He didn't look so peaceful in his sleep this morning.

I leant against the doorway just watching him for a few minutes.

Sighing, I made my way over to him and kneeled down next to him so my face was right near his.

"Oliver." I said softly.

No response.

I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips and brushed some of his hair off his face.

He started to stir, and I waited patiently for him to notice me there.

He let out a yawn, "Morning, Ollie."

"Miles?" He asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, it's me."

He sat upright; we both avoided each other's gaze.

"I'm sorry." We both blurted out at the same time causing us both to laugh.

"Look, I shouldn't have blown up like that at you. I should have let you explain." I said softly.

"No Miles, I should have told you what was wrong straight away. I was called into work during your meeting on Saturday; I got promoted to the assistant manager of the store."

I smiled at this, "Congrats."

"There's definitely no way now that I'd be able to get a whole month off, especially over the summer holidays."

"Why didn't you just tell me that at first, ya' donut?"

He reached forward at this and lifted me up onto his lap.

"I guess I was just upset that I wouldn't get to go on tour with you. I mean, a whole month without you is going to be hard." He confessed as he traced circles randomly on my thigh.

I looked up at him; actually realising I'd have to spend a whole month away from him.

"We'll make it, Miles." He assured me with a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded and rested my head under his.

I sure hoped that he was right.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I was so busy.

I had been rehearsing four times a week for the tour, this involved three nights after school and once on the weekend.

This meant that I would have to drive to dad's house, become Hannah then get to the rehearsal venue, go back to dad's to become Hannah again and then finally get home to spend some time with my husband.

All the while; I had to make sure I wasn't being followed by paparazzi, which meant swapping limos a lot, and on top of that I had to remember all the choreography for the tour.

I was becoming exhausted and my classes could tell. I was helping to prepare them for their exams and sadly had to tell them I couldn't be there for their graduation. I told them I had a family member's wedding overseas.

"Ms. Stewart?" Joey asked me.

"For the hundredth time, Joey, it's Mrs. Oken. Has been for almost like seven months now." I sighed.

"Don't ruin my hopes and dreams." He laughed.

"Go on." I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Would you play us that song you were playing yesterday?"

"What one?"

"We heard you playing a song on the piano when we walked by the classroom during lunch. It'll be like a goodbye kind of thing for the class."

"I guess I could."

"Everyone!" he yelled, "Mrs. Oken is going to play us a song."

Grinning at him for calling me Mrs. Oken, "This one is called 'The Driveway'." I announced grabbing my guitar and sitting down.

_"After twelve, not so well  
Won't pretend, it's too soon to tell  
What's around this bend  
No disgrace, about face  
Anything not to have to  
Chase you down again_

_You know nothing hurts like losing  
When you know it's really gone  
Except for the pain  
Of choosing to hold too long_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

_A lot to say, but not today  
Let the radio break the silence as we drive  
A kiss goodbye, not this time  
Don't remember what about this song  
I ever liked_

_You know nothing hurts like losing  
When you know I'm already gone  
Except for the pain of choosing  
To hold too long_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

_I thought maybe we were getting somewhere  
But we're still nowhere at all  
I watched your tail lights fading  
I try, but the tears won't fall  
I remember what it feels like  
To know love and have it taken away  
I can't think of what I've learned right now  
But I'll be thanking you someday_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll  
Let the credits start to roll_

_So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
Be the end of the road  
Will be the end of the road  
Be the end of the road"_

Everyone was applauding me, I noticed Rick staring at me intently, he had been looking at me like that a lot lately.

At that the bell rang signalling the end of the day, all of the students piled out of the classroom.

Great, rehearsal again, I couldn't keep going on at this rate.

* * *

By the time I got home I was totally exhausted, I literally headed straight for my bedroom and fell on my bed not bothering to change.

"How was rehearsal?" Oliver asked coming in.

"Tiring." I admitted.

"It'll be worth it. I'm sure it will be amazing."

"I'm going to make YouTube videos backstage stuff that will allow you and my fans to see what goes on." I decided.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said climbing in bed next to me.

Nuzzling into him I didn't know whether or not to voice my fears.

"Miles?" Oliver said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't play dumb, I know you baby."

"Well, it's only bothering me slightly but...what if we don't make it through the tour?" I said softly not daring to look at him.

"We will," he said confidently, "I'm positive our love will make it."

I sure hoped it would.

**You know the drill, review guys. 5 and i'll update ;)**


	18. Simple Song

Thank you guys soooooooo much for the reviews. I really, truly appreciate it.

sabby56: Yeah, I don't like Rick either...even though I created him lol  
3: woot, thanks  
muzzy power!!!: thank you =D  
A-Million-Miles-Too-Close: How couldn't they ;)  
kerryn4904: Thanks, glad to know you like it

**Chapter 18**

"Hannah, give us a smile." A photographer beckoned me as I got out of the limo.

I needed a break so Lilly and I took a day trip up to L.A for some much needed retail therapy.

"Lola, are you currently seeing anyone?"

I glanced over at Lilly.

"Yes." She answered simply.

We quickly made our escape into the closet clothes store.

There were paparazzi everywhere.

We barely made it into the store; it was times like this I figured I really should call Roxy.

We scoured the racks in search of clothes.

"So what are your you going to say when they ask who you are dating when we go back out there?" I asked.

"The truth, a wonderful guy who isn't a celebrity."

"Not a celebrity yeah, but wonderful?" I joked.

"He can be, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." I admitted.

"So, we go on tour in just over a week."

"Yeah, I know."

"It'll be hard to leave them behind."

"Yeah, but we will have each other at least." I told her trying to look on the bright side.

"True."

A few shopping bags later, we prepared ourselves to enter the sea of paparazzi outside.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

With that we headed out and managed to be able to walk with a metre distance between us and the paparazzi that were following us.

"Hannah, how is the tour coming along?" One man asked.

"Great, I couldn't be more excited." I answered him smiling.

"You taking Mike with you?"

My smile disappeared and I tried to focus on walking whilst trying to act happy.

"Sadly no, he is unable to come with me. I'll have Lola with me though and I'll be calling him at least three times a day."

"Lola, who are you dating? We know you were briefly linked to Jesse McCartney a few years back.

"I'm dating someone who is not in the spotlight." She answered politely.

"Hannah, do you think it's okay to have suggestive photos of you and Mike Standley online for your younger fans to see, let alone the world?" A man asked from in front of me.

"I take it your talking about the ones of me and him on holiday. I'm in love, I'm sure even my younger fans can understand that." I answered with fake politeness.

"So, from what we clearly assume, you think its okay for them to also know you are sexually active before marriage?" The same man asked.

"No more questions!" Lola yelled before I could even think of anything to say.

"This guy has ruined it for the rest of you; we won't answer anymore questions now." She declared.

I really loved Lilly.

Sometimes the paparazzi could be nice, like the guy asking me about my tour.

But this guy was taking it too far.

We didn't speak a word in front of the paparazzi for the rest of the day, besides a goodbye when we eventually got back in the limo.

I didn't care what they would say about us.

I had to care about what I said to them, to make sure I protected my secret.

* * *

It was my last day of teaching at school.

Tomorrow I would be doing a press conference with Riley to answer questions and then would be flying out the day after to start the tour in London.

"Okay class, I hope to see you all back here next year doing this class." Rhonda announced.

"Will Mrs. Oken be back?" Joey asked.

I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't break out into a big smile.

"Possibly, all three of my assistants may be back and they may not. It depends on my recommendation to the school and of course the evaluation surveys you all filled out."

"Can we have one last song?" Sarah asked raising her hand.

Amber got excited at this, "Can someone accompany me on the piano?" She asked jumping up from her seat.

"Actually I would like Mrs. Oken to play something." Sarah told her causing Amber to sit back down in a huff.

Smiling I headed over to the piano, I want you guys to sing-a-long to this one, you'll all know when to when we get to it. This song is called 'Simple Song'."

I had written this song and no one had ever heard it before, but I knew they'd be able to sing-a-long at the right part.

I started playing the introduction to the song, I knew it by heart. It was written during the time that the media thought Hannah was pregnant and wouldn't back off.

_"Wake up  
Here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomachs so full I wish I could choke  
Seven AM  
My head's  
Already in a spin_

_As soon as I'm out that door, BAM!  
Hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away_

_So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now_

_La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la_

_Mid-day sun beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet, too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
It makes me want to scream_

_Five o' clock now it's  
bumper on, bumper on, bumper, horns honkin'  
Nobody's looking but everybody's talking  
Just another day  
On this highway_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away_

_Cause all I wanna hear  
Oh  
Is a simple song  
Mmmmm  
Sing along now_

_La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la_

_Hey!  
Sing along now!(La la la la la, la la la la)  
Sing along!(La la la la la, la la la la)  
What I'd give to turn it off  
And make it stop, make it stop  
You gotta make it stop_

_So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Mmmmm  
Sing along now_

_La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la da da"_

Just as I played the last note the bell indicating the end of the day rung.

"Perfect timing, I'll see you all after the break." Rhonda said dismissing the class.

After a few goodbyes, Rhonda beckoned us all over.

"I hope to be able to have all three of you back here to teach again. You'll find out well and truly by the end of the holidays. Have a great holiday." She told us.

"You too." We all replied.

Heading towards the door an arm grabbed me, "Can I please talk to you before you leave, Miley?" Rick asked me.

"No problem."

"Just remember to close the door behind you when you leave." Rhonda said leaving with Ashley.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That song, it was so inspiring. Your voice is so unique, yet it sounds so familiar."

"Thanks."

"Miley, you're not happy are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"These last few weeks you have been so tired and you don't seem as happy as you usually do." He sounded really concerned.

"I've just been so busy." I said telling the truth.

"That song came from somewhere, Miley. You're not happy with your marriage are you?"

"What!" I shrieked.

"Is he hurting you?"

"No!" I yelled a little too loud.

"I mean that song was talking about getting away from everything wasn't it."

"Yeah, not my husband though, it's about the bloody media and the paparazzi." I instantly regretted my words.

"What?" He asked.

"Forget it." I answered, ignoring the puzzled look on his face.

"Look, you're obviously hurting and I know you're married but I wouldn't do anything if I didn't think it would make you happy. You deserve to be happy, Miley." He told me before leaning dangerously close into me.

**5-10 reviews????????????? I'm on a roll with the updates lol.**


	19. Tour

I am so sorry that this took so long to get out, I've had lots of things going on.

Hannah Montana movie is coming out soon, it's obvious she is going to reveal her secret in it (based on the trailers) so it will contradict this story. Oh well.

Don't worry, I'll finish this story though. I was thinking of doing another sequel but I don't think I will due to what will happen inn the movie. I'll see lol.

Anyway thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed, I want to thank you all each personally like I have been doing but I want to post this up straight away.

Thank you again and here is chapter 19.

**Chapter 19**

Before his lips could meet my I jolted back.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked slapping him across the face.

He seemed taken aback, for one brief moment, then cupped one of my hands with both of his.

I retreated my hand immediately and folded my arms so he couldn't try to grab my hand again.

"Miley, your an amazing talented woman, you deserve the best." He said softly, defeated.

"I have the best," I spat, "Oliver would never lay a hand on me, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him more than anything in this world!"

With that I grabbed my guitar and left the classroom without taking a second glance back at Rick.  


* * *

I was fuming the whole way home.

How could Rick do that when he knew I was happily married?

He had taken my song out of context and made things worse as I nearly told him my secret.

My thoughts had taken over me and before I knew it I was storming into the living room, slamming the front door behind me in the process, and I sat on the couch letting out a huff.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked coming into the room, obviously seeing how angry I was.

"Men, that's what." I stated rather harshly.

"What?" He asks me with a puzzled expression on his face, he was obviously trying to figure out if he had done something.

"Not you," I sighed, "I sang a song in class today and Rick took it totally out of context."

"What song?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"One I wrote a while ago, it's about wanting to way from it all, away from the media and the paparazzi whenever I become Hannah."

"What did he think it meant?"

"He...he thought you were abusing me and that I wasn't happy being married to you."

"What? How could he think that?" He asked, clearly shocked by the accusation.

"Then I told him it wasn't anything like that, then I kind of let it slip that it was about the paparazzi. I had to tell him to forget about it but I can't exactly take back my words."

I had my hands in my lap and started fidgeting with them, "That's not the worst part," I went on nervously, "Rick...he...he tried to kiss me." I said almost inaudibly.

"HE WHAT?" Oliver yelled, jumping up from the couch, outraged.

"Don't worry, I pushed him away instantly and I'm pretty sure he will still have a mark on his face tomorrow."

"I trust you, Miles." He said firmly looking me directly in the eyes. All his anger had turned rapidly into calmness.

He sat back down next to me and decided to lie down; pulling me on him so I was now lying comfortably on top of him, my head resting on his chest.

"I don't want to leave you; I have to start packing tonight." I whispered not moving at all.

"I know, I don't want you to either." He confided in me.

We stayed like that for an hour, knowing that separation would soon be upon us.

* * *

The following day I had the press-conference with Riley. Lilly, Oliver and dad were there with me.

I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as we stood there, waiting for the press-conference to begin.

I noticed Riled looking extremely bored talking to his manager, he noticed me looking over and he waved, I simply nodded my head and smiled.

"Miss Montana, Mr. Johansson we're ready for you." A short, plump woman announced directing us over to the small stage.

I head out to see many reporters and photographers, on the small stage was a table with two seats and two microphones on stands set up in front of it.

I took a seat and Riley did the same next to me.

I glanced over to see, Riley's manager, Oliver, Lilly and dad standing off to the side in the actual hall with all the reporters and photographers.

I answered all questions directed at me trying to sound as happy as I could, plastering a smile on my face.

Looking right at Oliver I could see he was upset, I knew how he was feeling.

Many questions were thrown at the two of us and I answered the best I could without seeming too down.

"So it won't be awkward for the two of you to be shacking up together for a month? You two did have prior history."

"We won't be." I answered before Riley said anything.

"I have my friends and family with me. As will Hannah." He added on.

I gave him a smile and mouthed a thank you to him.

"We are friends now; I am engaged as you all know." I glanced over at Oliver, who wore a sad smile.

It wasn't much longer before it was over, Riley and I said a simple goodbye and thank you.

He gave me a hug and we walked backstage where everyone returned to meet up with us.

Making our way through the sea of photographers, to get to the awaiting limo, Oliver held his arm protectively around my shoulders. It was obvious to me that he was afraid that if he let go of me, he'd lose me.

That wasn't just in the crowd of people taking our pictures.

* * *

All my suitcases were packed; Dad, Sam, Lilly and Roxy would be at dad's waiting for me to meet them.

"I can't believe you are really going." Oliver said sadly after putting all my suitcases in my car as we headed back inside.

"I know, I wished that you could have still come."

"I know."

"Riley is happy that Mike isn't coming." I laughed.

"Of course he is."

"I wasn't being serious, Oliver."

"He is your ex-boyfriend, Miley. You know he will want to start something up with you again. You two were always on and off again."

"Even if he did try something how could you even think that I would do anything, Oliver?" I asked rather harshly.

"You know I trust you." He stated raising his voice.

"Then why bother mentioning this me to? I haven't been with him in years. Why...this is what has been bothering you hasn't it? You think I'll leave you for him." I accused, raising my voice as well.

"I wanted to come on tour with you, you know I did."

"Then why didn't you try harder to come for at least a little bit instead of not at all?"

"You know it's hard for me now that I have a promotion, it's my job." He yelled.

"We haven't even been married that long, Oliver."

"Yet, you are going off on another overseas tour."

"It's my job." I reasoned.

"Like I have a job." He shouted.

"It's different." I replied.

"It will be hard, Miley, but it will take some work."

"We aren't even that old, Oliver, it shouldn't be this hard."

"Well maybe we shouldn't have got married so young, maybe we should have waited longer."

"Well maybe we shouldn't have even bothered getting married at all!" I realised what I had said, regretting the words instantly, and before I could apologise Oliver grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

"Maybe your right." He said simply before walking out.

I stood there frozen for at least ten minutes, not daring to move.

I realised he wasn't coming back.

I grabbed my keys and my handbag, and headed to the car, wiping away my tears in the process.

We would get past this wouldn't we?

Oliver did promise me we would last this tour.

But, the tour hasn't even technically begun yet.

**I promise I'll update sooner and not leave you hanging for that long again. :)**


	20. Bottom of The Ocean

Okay I know there is a certain episode that has most moliver fans down but we gotta keep our heads up. For now I hope this fanfic and others are helping with the Loliver in the newest episode.

Ryan T. Morris: Yeah she manages to keep it, saw scanned pictures from the book of the movie ;)

sabby56: Yup, i'm back. I may write a sequal but i may focus on my new story first. it's a Camp Rocl story. I know it's sad they fought before they left but I assure you everything will end up fine.

CaseyBug14: Glad you love it :)

thebeckgirl: Yay, keep reading.

I have a new story up which is a Camp Rock story, I'd love it if you guys could check it out :D.

**Chapter 20**

Times passes by slowly, especially when all you do is perform and spend the rest of the time shut off from the world inside various hotel rooms.

We were in Paris, it held so many memories of Oliver and I from a few years before.

On stage I had tried to seem happy and still sung my heart out, but those who knew me well (as in Miley) knew that there was that extra something missing.

I sat there in my hotel room, refusing to go see the Eifel Tower with everyone else.

I was silent as I saw Lilly rush around the room gathering her things before she planned on leaving with everyone. She looked at me sadly as she grabbed her handbag.

They were clearly concerned but let me be. They had tried less and less to get me out of the hotel now that we were over halfway through the tour.

I hadn't seen him in three weeks; I had gone three whole weeks without any contact with my husband.

I regretted what I said to him.

I was so harsh that it was most likely why he wouldn't make any form of contact with me.

He hadn't called me.

I had attempted to call him so many times but stopped before I could dial.

I was so afraid that we had lost it all, lost our relationship over this stupid tour.

What use was I being Hannah Montana if I ultimately lost the one person who meant more to me then life itself?

It would just get harder than anything having more Hannah things to juggle against my real life and my celebrity life.

I know Lilly had spoken to him, she wouldn't mention it to me though and I wouldn't ask.

Dad would try to comfort me as much as possible and promised me that things would be fine; I really couldn't see that happening though.

I said that we shouldn't have gotten married for the love of god!

"Miley." Lilly said snapping me out of my thoughts. She was still standing there with her handbag.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"We are leaving now...you sure you don't want to come?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just play guitar." I told her, reaching for the guitar that was leaning against the bed I was on.

"Call me if you need anything." She assured me, giving me a long hug before heading towards the door.

"Actually..."

Lilly turned around smiling.

"Could you get me some carrots with peanut butter? I really feel like it."

Her smile faded, "You don't like carrots though, Miley."

I simply shrugged my shoulders.

I watched her close the door behind her and I started to absentmindedly strum my guitar.

What if he never forgave me? I just couldn't bring myself to finding out.

I began singing to the melody I had been playing.

_"Where does the love go?_

_I don't know_

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever?_

_After all the time we spent together?_

_I have to know why I had to lose you_

_Now you've just become_

_Like everything I'll never find again" _I stopped.

It was true, I would never find anyone like him again in my life.

An entire ocean was separating me from him, yet I didn't know if there was anything to go back to once I got to go home in just over a week.

_"At the bottom of the ocean."_

* * *

The next night was my last show in Paris, I decided to play the song that I had began to write the day before.

For my last encore I surprised everyone by changing the last song.

"I'm going to do something different tonight," I announced, mainly to my band.

I headed over to grab one of the acoustic guitars and then headed to the edge of the stage.

"I'm going to sing a song I wrote just yesterday in fact. I hope you like it." I said sitting down on the edge of the stage, my legs hanging over the edge, just out of reach from the crowd.

"It's been in the past for a while

I get a flash and I smile

Am I crazy?

Still miss you, baby"

I had to be the perfect role model for my fans, especially the younger ones. I had to always appear perfect for the media, especially now without Oliver besides me. I couldn't appear vulnerable all because of a boy...even though he was much more than that to me.

_"It was real, it was right_

_But it burned too hot to survive_

_All that's left is all these ashes_

_Where does the love go?_

_I don't know_

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever?_

_After all the time we spent together?_

_I have to know why I had to lose you_

_Now you've just become_

_Like everything I'll never find again_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

_In a dream, you appear_

_For a while you were here_

_So I keep sleeping_

_Just to keep you with me_

_I'll draw a map, connect the dots_

_With all the memories that I got_

_What I'm missing, I'll keep reliving"_

Especially being in Paris right now, I couldn't help remembering everything that had happened here the last time.

_"Where does the love go?_

_I don't know_

_When it's all said and done_

_How could I be losing you forever?_

_After all the time we spent together?_

_I have to know why I had to lose you_

_Now you've just become_

_Like everything I'll never find again_

_At the bottom of the ocean_

_This is it_

_Let go_

_Breathe"_

By now, I had tears pouring down my face, yet I wouldn't stop singing.

_"You won't have to love me for me_

_To, baby, ever understand_

_Just know I loved the time that we both had_

_And I don't ever wanna see you sad_

_Be happy_

_'Cause I don't wanna hold you_

_If you don't wanna tell me you love me, babe_

_Just know I'm gonna have to walk away_

_I'll be big enough for both of us to say_

_Be happy_

_Be happy_

_Be happy"_

I nodded to myself, "You've been great. Travel home safely." I simply told the crowd before leaving the stage myself, wiping away the tears that consumed my face.

I was met by Lilly, Dad and Sam but before they had the chance to say anything to me I rushed right pass them to my dressing room bathroom and heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

A pair of hands held my wig back away from my face as my stomach kept on churning.

Eventually I was done, and flushed the toilet.

My dad let go of my wig and pulled me onto his lap, so we were sitting against the wall of the bathroom.

I felt like a child again, in my father's arms, yet it somehow partially soothed me.

I was sobbing silently into my father's chest, just like the time I was four and fell off my bike.

I could hear Sam, Lilly and Roxy talking quietly outside the bathroom but they let us be.

Soon it was time to go, Lilly came and grabbed my hand, not daring to let go.

Sam wiped my face with a wet cloth and Roxy fixed up my wig.

Getting back to the hotel was a blur, I gazed out the window, at Paris.

Sleep would come to me easily tonight, by the time I collapsed onto the hotel bed I was consumed of everything Oliver, dreaming he was here with me.

* * *

We were awoken early the next morning to get a flight to London, so we were at the airport waiting for the next hour until our flight was ready to be boarded.

I wandered off to the internet lounge to check my emails.

I signed on, spam, spam, more spam. Nothing from him, just as I thought.

Sighing, I typed in one of those celebrity gossip sites and clicked on Hannah Montana.

There was a YouTube video that a fan had taken of 'Bottom of The Ocean' up with a comment written under it.

_Are Hannah Montana and Mike Standley III really over?_

_It appears so. Hannah sang the song above last night in Paris._

_She informed the crowd that she had written the song the day before and ended up in tears by the time the song was over._

_Seems like their relationship could not handle the separation._

_She still however wore her engagement ring so maybe there is still hope for Hannah and Mike._

I smiled briefly; I really wished that there still was hope for us.

**Show me some love, 5 updates???? :)**


	21. Goodbye

Yay thanks for the reviews, and OMG over 30 alerts for the story. Thanks to you guys too and also everyone who fav'd this story.  
This chapter has been written for ages, like a few more future chapters (one of them being the majority of the last chapter of the story). But I did add one little line pretty much that kind of foreshadows the Hannah Montana movie (i'm guessing according to trailers and rumours i've read but whatevs lol).

I have an exam and and assignment due tomorrow but I couldn't not post this chapter yet, it's what you've been waiting for, MOLIVER REUNION!!! ;)

**Chapter 21**

I missed Oliver so much, I wanted to pick up my cell phone and call him and apologise but something was holding me back.

I was scared to talk to him in case he wouldn't forgive me for what I had said.

Then I would have to face the reality that our brief marriage was over if he didn't forgive me.

Dad and Sam were out sightseeing together and Roxy and Lilly went shopping. I wasn't in the mood to leave, once again.

I had been lying on my bed all morning, staring at the picture of Oliver and me in my wallet.

_"Live tonight is Hannah Montana, here she is now with the song As I Am." _The radio DJ announces.

Letting a couple of tears fall I start to sing-a-long.

I soon decide to get up and turn the radio off, not being able to stand listening to the rest of the song.

Picking up my guitar I started to strum a few chords and just kept playing until words started pouring out of my mouth.

_"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget"

I quickly scribble down what I had sung, along with the melody.

I start to play once more but can't think of the bridge for the song. Everything came up naturally until now.

Sighing, I place my guitar down and lay back down on my bed.

I stare down at my wedding ring on my finger.

_"They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, whoa oh_

_You're one in a million"_

My cell phone started playing with Oliver's ringtone. I pause, uncertain on whether or not to answer it.

_"All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through-"_

"...Hey." I say eventually.

"Hi...I...I just saw some of your songs from last night on the internet. 'Bottom of the Ocean' was...I just want to say that I'm-"

"No," I say cutting him off, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Oliver. I should have never said that we shouldn't have gotten married."

"I'm sorry too, it was my fault too. I mean, I know its hard being away from each other especially now that we're married. One stupid fight could never change the way I feel about you, Miles."

"Same here...I miss you so much, Oliver."

"I miss you too, but you'll be home in a week."

"Yeah, call me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." I say smiling.

It was a short conversation, but it changed everything.

Hanging up my phone I pick up my guitar again, satisfied that I will now be able to finish the song I was just working on.

I knew that he was the person I could depend on no matter what.

I would never lose him.

* * *

"I wrote this song this morning, I hope you like it." I say into the microphone.

_"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till he cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye"

The crowd screams and I can't help but smile.

"I love you, Mike. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"I'm so glad the two of you finally made up!" Lilly practically yelled.

"I know." It was later that night and I was practically floating around.

"Maybe you should take like a chill pill. You are seriously like hyped up. You got good reason to be though I guess."

I leapt up at this, "I need the pill actually."

"When did you stop taking it?" She asks as I begin rummaging through my suitcase.

"When we first got to Europe, I didn't really see the point."

"Well now you got a reason for when you get back." She winked at me.

I laughed and threw the pillow off my bed at her.

* * *

"Thank you for flying with British Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight, please stay seated until the captain as removed the fasten seatbelt sign."

I would see him again in just a couple of minutes. My heart ached for him.

As soon as I heard the ding, indicating that the seatbelt signs were switched off, I was up out of my seat and grabbed my hand-luggage.

"I'll meet you out there." I tell Lilly, not bothering to listen for a response.

Not surprisingly, I'm the first one off the plane. I practically flew down the aisle.

Picking up my speed I bolt down the hallway which leads to the arrival lounge.

Seeing a sea of people waiting for their loved ones, my eyes quickly scan the crowd.

I finally spot him standing there, everything else becomes a blur.

I approach him slowly at first, taking in everything about him, but soon pick up my speed and run into his arms, abandoning my suitcase a few feet away from him.

He spins me around, causing me to laugh.

Setting me down, he looks me directly in the eyes, his hands lingering on my waist.

"I missed you so much," he tells me softly, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asks absentmindedly.

"I think I do." I say before bringing my lips to his, pouring everything I had been holding in over the past month into this one kiss.

Finally pulling away, I remain a mere inch away from him, taking in his scent.

"After all this time, you still continue to leave me breathless, Miles."

"It's times like this I wish there was no Hannah Montana. That way I'd never have to leave you again."

"It's your dream though, Miles." He assures me.

"I know, but you're my bigger dream."

"Enough with the gushy stuff already." Jackson says heading over to us, just in time to see Lilly coming out.

She runs over to him instantly, kissing him hungrily.

"Stop with the gushy stuff." I repeat, laughing.

Giving everyone a hug goodbye after collecting our luggage, I happily walked out of the airport with Oliver's free arm wrapped around my side.

Making the way to his car, he places my entire luggage in the back seat and the boot of the car. I simply lean against the side of the car watching him as he does so, examining the muscles in his arms.

After a brief moment of silence on the ride home, I apologise once again.

"I shouldn't have said that awful thing." I say rather sheepishly.

"Yeah, it really hurt. But I'm to blame to, I did kind of agree to what you said." He says putting his free hand reassuringly on my thigh. "Guess we made it through our first major fight as a married couple." He says glancing at me lovingly quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Ya' think?" I giggle.

We arrive home not too long later; it's now eight o'clock pm.

"You want any food?" Oliver asks me as we head into our apartment.

"No, not hungry."

Shutting the door behind me I kick off my shoes next to Oliver's and follow him into the living room and sit on the couch next to him.

"I've been going crazy this past month without you." He confesses to me after, gently rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, I have too. Ask Lilly what I was like."

"I did, she called me. She kept trying to console you but you just shut yourself off."

Looking down at my feet, I close my eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"I never want to leave you again. I meant what I said at the airport...you...you mean more to me than Hannah." I add the last part looking up into his eyes.

"I would never make you choose between your lives, Miley."

"I know, but I told all the people back in my hometown the truth and they all understood and have been keeping it a secret for me. Maybe I should tell the world, I'd just hope they'd accept it too."

"Give it some thought, you can't take it back once you do it."

"I know." I told him.

"Even if that did happen, you would never lose me."

"I love you so much." I whispered.

With that I took his face in my hands and pull him towards me in a lustful kiss.

Leaning back slowly, I lay back on the couch, Oliver now on top of me.

My hands start to travel up his shirt as his start to travel up my thigh, sending my senses wild and into overdrive.

Moaning into the kiss I manage to say one word, "Bedroom."

Words were no longer needed.

Oliver gets off me, not breaking our kiss, and picks me up bridal style and heads to our bedroom.

He places me down on our bed and tears his mouth from mine and starts placing kisses along my collarbone down to the top of my dress.

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, I pull it up over his head and trace my hands over his toned stomach, which I had not seen since before the tour.

He reaches for the bottom of my dress and I pull myself up to assist him in getting it over my head.

This time he makes a trail of kisses from my belly button up to my mouth.

Reaching for his belt, I unbuckle it and tug at his jeans; he helps me pull them off.

I run my fingers through his hair, deeply kissing him once more, as his hands deal with my bra clasp.

Finally, we were down to nothing.

Staring into each other eyes for a moment, he sweeps a strand of hair out of my face.

"Always and forever." He said gently into my ear.

With that, everything that had been built up over the past month was poured into this moment.

Savouring every touch, every moment that had been foreign to me over the past four weeks, I knew for sure that this was forever.

**Please review, I know how many of you have alerts on this story ;)**


	22. Late

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Now things are going to start to get interesting. I'll leave it at that.

**Chapter 22**

It was the next morning that there came knocking from our front door.

I got out of my sleeping husband's arms and quickly threw a bathrobe on.

Opening the front door, I found Lilly there beaming.

"Do you or your husband check your phone?" She asked laughing and heading in the door.

"Well we were kind of too busy to." I hinted to her, shutting the door and finding my phone on the couch, "Thirty missed calls?"

"Well yeah, I was pretty important for you to know as soon as possible."

"Know what as soon as possible?" I asked.

She stuck out her left hand and there was a beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"Jackson proposed!" She squealed.

"We're going to be sisters." I squealed back.

We started happy dancing together around my living room until we woke up my husband who came out dressed a moment later.

"I'm engaged!" Lilly exclaimed as we bounced over to Oliver who gave her a hug.

"We want to go out to dinner tonight," Lilly told us after telling us how Jackson proposed to her (out to dinner where they had their first date); "My family are coming and yours obviously." She told me.

I can't believe that it had taken my brother this long to propose to her.

I knew they would be happy together.  


* * *

"Congratulations to Lilly and Jackson on their engagement." Dad toasts.

We are sitting in a restaurant down near the pier out on the decking, overlooking the ocean.

Both of Lilly's parents were getting along well, they had been divorced for a long time now and for the past few years they had been on good terms.

Looking over at Lilly and Jackson I knew that they were so in love, I was so thrilled that they were getting married.

Jackson kissed Lilly's forehead and I squeeze Oliver's hand under the table and rest my head on his shoulder.

"So what will you be ordering tonight, because you know I'm going to want some?" He asks me softly, caressing my hand with his.

"I really feel like shrimp tonight." I reply moving my head up slightly to face him.

"Sounds good."

"But maybe you should save room for dessert." I whisper flirtatiously into his ear.

"The shrimp is all yours." He informs me, causing me to break out into giggles.

* * *

Waking up the next morning with the wind blowing in, I was so comfortable simply lying in Oliver's arms.

Nuzzling in closer to him, I start to lightly trace circles on his bare chest.

"Morning beautiful." He says lazily opening his eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind being woken up to you." He replies intertwining my hand that was on him with one of his.

"Jet lag is finally catching up to me I guess. And aren't we cheesy this morning, Mr Oken?" I question him sitting up suddenly, his hand still in mine.

"Why yes we are, Mrs Oken." He responds.

Abruptly, a wave of nausea passes over me. Letting go of Oliver's hand I hold it over my mouth and I make a mad dash to the bathroom and heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

A few seconds later, Oliver is behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back tenderly.

Remaining on the floor I sit back, leaning onto Oliver as he hands me a wet cloth to wipe my face.

"That mister was that shrimp last night. Glad you didn't eat it now?" I ask him slightly unsteadily.

"Yeah, seafood isn't my absolute favourite. You want some breakfast; it might make you feel better?"

"Can we eat in bed?"

"Of course." He replies kissing the tip of my nose.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver comes into the room with a dinner tray that has pancakes on it for the both of us.

I hurriedly begin to eat; everyone knew how much I loved my food.

"Whoa, you sure are hungry."

"Yeah, these are almost as good as the ones my dad makes."

"Almost?" He pouts.

"You know he is an awesome cook." I reply kissing the pout off his face.

Three pancakes later I was officially full, and was lying down wanting to sleep again.

"I want to just lie in bed with you all day."

"Whatever you like, Miles."

Once again, I feel the sudden urge to throw up and leap out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom.

Heaving my breakfast into the toilet bowl, Oliver once again is holding back my hair and is rubbing my back.

I finally mumble one sentence once I regain my breath, "Darn shrimp, we aren't going back to that restaurant ever again!"  


* * *

I was fine for the rest of the day, I was contained to bed for a few hours with Oliver doting on my every need and he finally let up and let me go for a walk along the beach with him.

"I've missed the beach so much." I said rolling up my pants so I could walk along the water.

"I haven't come down here much to tell you the truth." He told me doing the same.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked in silence until we got to Rico's.

"You want a hotdog?" He asks me.

"Of course." I laughed.

He lifted me up bridal style and walked me over to the shack, placing me down on the counter.

"Hey doll face, haven't seen you in over a month." Rico said coming over.

"I've been down in Nashville with family." I lied.

"Well glad you're back. What do you two want?"

"Just two hotdogs, Rico." Oliver said handing him some money.

After getting our hotdogs we went and sat down at a table and I managed to finish off my hotdog before my husband. It was truly a historical moment.

"Slow down, Miley, You'll give yourself a heart attack." He joked.

"Hey I'm hungry." I reasoned.

I had missed so much time not speaking to Oliver whilst on tour, I was glad that now I was catching up some of our missed time.

I wouldn't ever take for granted any of the time we had together again.

* * *

It was a couple days later when Oliver went back to work after taking said days as personal days off to spend the time with me.

I practically had to dress him for work and shove him out the door to make him go.

Lilly had come over as she wasn't back at work for still a few more days.

She had been oddly quite and not really herself.

"Lils, what's wrong? Don't you tell me nothing because I know you, Lilly."

She sat there next to me just staring at her hands.

"Miley, I'm late." She tells me eventually in a hushed tone.

"Late for what?"

She gives me a look.

"Oh. How late are you?" I ask realising what she meant.

"I was due the day we got back from tour and now it's been like what four days?"

"Were you safe?

"Yeah, we always are." She replied.

"Come on, we'll go get a test."

Leading Lilly to my car, I reflected back on when I was in the same situation as her.

She was there for me and I would be there for her, I just couldn't believe that there was the possibility that my best friend and my brother could be having a baby together.

I was so happy and I knew that they would be too if they really were having a baby.

**5 reviews? :P**


	23. Pregnant

Sorry for the wait, hope you like it.

**Chapter 23**

We drove in silence until we reached the local shops.

"Lils, I know how you feel. You've helped me deal with this before. Remember though, you have Jackson, you're engaged. He won't abandon you." I assure her as we get out of my car.

"I know, it's just a lot to take in."

"Did you want to tell Jackson?"

"No, not until I'm sure."

Walking into the store, we head directly to the pregnancy tests.

"Which one do I get?" She asks looking at all the different types.

"We'll get a few," I say grabbing three different boxes, "just to be certain."

* * *

"Miley, I'm too nervous." Lilly whines.

We were back at my apartment sitting in my bedroom.

"You got to find out sooner or later." I say giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know, I'd just rather later than sooner."

Bringing her into a hug, I simply hold her for a minute.

"Will you take one too?" She asks softly.

"What, why?" I question her.

"I don't know; just take one before me and then tell me what I have to do." Lilly looked really shaken still and obviously couldn't comprehend right now that she basically just had to pee on a stick for a certain amount of time.

I didn't know how it would help, but I obeyed her wishes and grabbed a test and walked into the bathroom.

After peeing on the stick, I threw it right into the bin in the bathroom and ushered Lilly into the bathroom, yelling out instructions through the door. I'm guessing she was still too nervous to be able to read at this point.

I didn't know why but I just began to sing softly, so she could just hear me.

_"I'll be right here where you need me _

_Anytime just keep believing _

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend _

_Someone to care and understand _

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name _

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear _

_All you gotta do is turn around, _

_Close your eyes, look inside, _

_I'm right here."_

A moment later she came out holding the test.

"Two lines means positive." I inform her reading the back of the box as we waited.

"I'd love a baby." Lilly admits placing the test down on my bed.

"I know, I would too." I smile.

"I just, want to be married first, you know the traditional way."

"Yeah, but you're engaged and you will be getting married soon."

She nods, "Jackson doesn't want to wait long to get married and I don't either."

Grabbing the drink bottle next to me on my bedside table I offer her it, to which she gladly accepts. She practically inhales almost half of the bottle down at once.

She places it down back on my bedside table, "Is it time to check?"

I nod, "You want me to look?" I ask.

She nods.

Holding my breath, I reach for the test.

"It's negative. There's only one line." I inform her giving her a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me, Miley." She says, her voice a little shaky.

"I'll always be here for you, just like you're always there for me."

"I'm glad in a way, but this kind of sucks." She confesses, pulling back from the hug, her eyes a bit watery.

"I know, I went through the same thing and felt the same way." I told her.

"Thank you again. You really are the best friend someone could ever ask for."

"Sisters." I corrected her causing her to smile.

Getting up, I put her test back in its box, and headed into the bathroom to throw her test into the bin.

"Did you want to keep this spare one? You did pay for it after all" Lilly asks me following me into the bathroom with the remaining test and the box of the test that I had used.

"Yeah, just put it in the cupboard under the sink." I told her walking out of the bathroom.

"Miley?" Lilly yells after me hesitantly.

I could tell instantly something wasn't right in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask rushing back into the bathroom.

Lilly was standing there, the box of the test I had used in one hand and the test I had taken (which I presumed she had taken out of the bin).

She showed it over to me and sure enough I saw that it had two lines on it.

"You're going to have a baby, Miley!"

"I'm pregnant?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes!" Lilly squeals.

The realization hits me and I squeal with her and we start happy dancing together.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"I'm going to be a mom!"

"Oh my god, you peed on this!" Lilly yells dropping the test out of her hand.

**Sorry it's so short, but review anyway :)**


	24. Family

One review off a hundred ;)

Thank you to CaseyBug14, XxXDoctor-rose-loveXxX, sabby56 and Lolipop for reviewing.

**Chapter 24**

"Don't you usually use protection?" She asks me once we eventually have calmed down.

"Yeah, you know I'm on the pill. But it isn't a hundred per cent."

"It's like a miracle child! You have to tell Oliver."

"What if he isn't happy?"

"He will be, Miley."

"I want to make sure." I said grabbing the third test that she had just put away.

Lilly was waiting for me on my bed when I came out of the bathroom with the test in hand; I placed it down on my bed side table.

"I can't believe I might really be having a baby." I confessed, pacing up and down my room.

"I could spoil them so much. I'd be fun Aunt Lilly."

I pulled up my shirt so I could see my stomach, it was flat.

"There could be a baby in me right now." I said astonished placing my hands on my stomach.

"What are you going to do about, Hannah?" She asks.

The thought hadn't even occurred to me.

"Well, I guess Hannah will have to be pregnant too if I really am. I don't care what anyone will say about her being pregnant and not married. I really couldn't care about that." I pulled my top back down and sat down on the bed with Lilly. "I'm too happy to think about it, I mean yes Hannah is a part of me but so is this baby if the test is right. I might be a mummy."

I really couldn't think about Hannah right now, all I good think about was the baby that I may now be carrying. I had always wanted a family, I had gone so long without a mum and finally there was the possibility I was going to be one.

"It's time to check." Lilly said snapping me out of my thoughts not too long later.

I instantly reached over to the test, instantly looking at our many lines there were.

Two lines.

It was positive.

"It's positive, Lilly!" I squealed jumping onto her to hug her.

"Oh my god! You really are!"

"You cannot tell anyone yet." I told her.

"I won't, Miley."

"I want Oliver to know first and then we'll tell everyone."

"He'll be excited you know."

I smiled, I knew he would be. My previous doubts of whether or not Oliver would be happy had completely vanished.

* * *

Lilly stayed with me until Oliver got home, I was in the kitchen making dinner. She had a huge smile spread across her face which Oliver assumed was because of her engagement.

I was so excited and couldn't wait to tell him.

"Hey babe, what you making?" Oliver asks me walking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti, how was work?"

"Good. You?"

"It was eventful." I replied smiling.

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it later." I assured him with a kiss.

He gave Lilly a hug and the two talked while I finished cooking dinner.

"Well, I better go." Lilly said.

"You're not staying?" Oliver asked, usually Lilly would just stay if she was already over.

"No, I told Jackson I'd come see him before I went home tonight." She answered.

We said goodbye and ate dinner together talking about Oliver's day at work.

After dinner, we sat out on the balcony cuddling and watched the sunset.

"You're strangely silent tonight, Miles."

"I'm just happy." I admitted.

"About what you said you'd tell me about later?"

"Yeah..."

"What's up, baby?"

"That exactly." I replied, a huge smile on my face.

"What exactly?" He repeats me.

Grabbing his hands I put them onto my flat stomach, leaving mine on his.

"I don't get it." He tells me confused.

"Still a donut, aren't you?" I laugh.

"It just comes naturally to me."

"Oliver...I'm pregnant." I say calmly with a smile.

At these words, his whole face lights up, "You are?"

"Yes, I am. I took another test to make sure." I say, tears shedding from my eyes.

At this he stands up and brings me up with him. He lifts me up into a hug and spins me around as I laugh.

"This is so surreal." He whispers, once setting me down again.

I can see a couple of tears on his face also, "I love you so much, Oliver."

"I love you too, Miley."

And with that, his lips collide into mine, in an earth-breaking, passionate kiss.

We decided we would tell everyone else the news tomorrow. I explained why I ended up taking the pregnancy test, but not to say anything to Jackson in case Lilly didn't tell him of her scare.

We fell asleep outside that night, me on Oliver's lap with his arms wrapped around me, one resting on my stomach.

We were a family, a real family.

* * *

The next night, Oliver came and picked me up after work and we drove over to my dad's house where we planned for everyone to meet us.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." I said as we pulled into the driveway of my old home.

"I know, that's why I told everyone to get here before us so we wouldn't have to wait for everyone to come."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly and he got out the car and headed over to me as I got out.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed to the front door and Oliver knocked on the door, which felt weird. We never knocked, I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face but he just grinned at me.

My dad appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Why are you two knocking?" He asked bringing us both into a hug.

We walked in and everyone was there; Sam, Lilly, Jackson, Jenny, Roxy, Oliver's parents and Owen as well.

"What did you want us all here for?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, we have been waiting in suspense." Jenny laughed.

"Well, we thought we should let you all know as soon as possible that..." Oliver started and then looked at me smiling, knowing I was going to burst if they didn't know in the next three seconds.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled. There was various 'oh my gods' especially an unconvincing one from Lilly.

My dad (who was the closest to me) pulled me into his arms, out of Oliver's grasp, and hugged me so close that I couldn't breathe.

"Daddy, I need air." I said.

He let go of me and simply looked at me smiling, "I'm so happy for you baby girl."

"So you aren't upset because I'm so young still."

"Of course not bud. You are married after all, plus I'm going to be a Papi."

Everyone else was now up around us giving us hugs.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Jackson said giving me a hug after dad.

"You will be." I smiled at him.

Oliver's mom was next after hugging Oliver, "Congratulations, I'm too young to be a grandmother." She laughed.

The last person I came to was Sam who brought me into her arms, "I'm so happy for you two! I cannot believe it, that you are going to be a mother. You were barely an adult when I first met you but now look at you. Married and with a baby on the way. That is going to be one spoiled child."

Eventually everyone had calmed down and we were all sitting around.

"We have an appointment booked for tomorrow." I announced.

I had made one today and could not wait.

"You had morning sickness yet?" Jenny asked.

"Actually the other day, but I figured it was because of the shrimp we had out to dinner. I was sick on tour after performing on one of the last nights." I remembered.

"Guess you haven't got the worst of it yet." Oliver's mom told me.

I hadn't really thought of morning sickness yet, I was still getting over the fact that I was pregnant with the son or daughter that Oliver and I had made together.

The image of a baby with his shaggy hair and my blue eyes couldn't seem to escape my mind.

**Whatcha think?**


	25. No Turning Back

Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I'm just not really motivated to finish this story anymore because I haven;t been getting a lot of feedback on it and because of the Loliver on the show (yuck, lol).

I've been focusing on my Camp Rock stories more and have been asked a couple of time about updating this story so here we are.

I wrote this chapter a long time ago, I just never got around to uploading it. Sorry guys.

Anyway, follow me on Twitter if you have any story questions or anything like that (search SmitchieMoliver or click on the link in my profile).

I'm not sure if I should put this story on a hiatus or if I should just finish it off. I don;t have plans for a sequel anymore. Perhals in six months time I will think it over but for now I don;t plan on doing one. Sorry guys xoxox

**Chapter 25**

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Oliver asks me confused.

We were in our bed and he had his arms around me.

"Time to tell the world my secret." I say turning over to face him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean I couldn't have any of Hannah's friends at our wedding, they don't know the real me. No one knows the girl under the wig; they don't even know I wear a wig. Plus being away from you on tour was the hardest thing ever. You would be able to get time off if it was because your wife was on tour, not Hannah Montana. What if it comes down to leaving my child? I don't want to lie anymore."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way, but have you thought about the downside to all of this? You may lose some fans for lying to them all these years, there will be paparazzi everywhere all the time."

"I know, but the longer I keep it a secret, the harder it'll be to tell."

"When do you want to do it?"

"In a month's time, that gives me time to prepare. I have my new album coming out actually, I'll be able to put it under my own name."

"You should call it the name of the last song that you recorded for the album, 'Breakout'. You are breaking out of Hannah."

"I like it." I smile, kissing him softly.

* * *

The next day I told dad and Jackson what I wanted to do.

"You two have been with me from the beginning and I want to thank you both so much."

"You know we are here for you, Miley. Plus there's my little niece or nephew coming." Jackson told me, grinning.

"If this is what you really want to do, we will be with you. Just make sure you think it through." My dad warned me.

"I have and this would've happened one day. I'm having a baby in just less than eight months; I don't want to bring him or her into the world based on a lie. People are going to notice in a couple of months that Hannah is pregnant when I begin to show. I want to do one last concert as Hannah where I will make my announcement."

"Let the public know of your pregnancy as soon as you can. Let them think why it's why you are slowing down your career and hosting this last concert." Dad said.

I nodded, "Well I'm off to the doctor's, my first check up." I say excitedly.

I ran to my car and quickly drove home to meet Oliver so we got drive there together.

On the way Oliver had to pull over as I had a wave of nausea and had to throw up on the side of the road. Embarrassing much?

Eventually we got to the doctor and I was brought into the office.

"So today Mrs. Oken we are just going to do some blood work. How many weeks pregnant do you believe you are?" She asked.

"I think about five."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

Sure enough, a couple days later I got a call from my doctor confirming I was indeed pregnant.

The vomiting kind of told me that already.

* * *

_"I've been in a rut  
Back and forth enough  
Hard like the wheel  
Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels_

_Every time you're near  
Trouble disappears  
Under the ground  
But when you go too far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around  
And I know why_

_Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Try to won  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_Skippin' down a broken path  
How long can I last?  
Please let me know  
Where's the finish line  
'Cause I've got to find somewhere to go_

_I don't want to hear  
People interfere  
What do they know?  
What I feel inside  
When I'm up all night  
Needing you oh..._

_I don't know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Try to won  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle_

_'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_I keep on runnin'  
Til we meet in the middle  
I put it right aside  
And I care just a little  
There's miles to go  
But wait  
Don't hold back  
We'll make it  
And I know why_

_Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Try to won  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle_

_'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_Yeah I know you'll come around  
You'll come around"_

"Great work, Hannah." My dad said from the other side of the recording booth. It was the last song to put on the album that we were squeezing in last minute, "Now let's go make that press conference."

I was six weeks pregnant and dad had arranged a press conference for Oliver and me to announce our pregnancy.

"You sure you want to do this?" Oliver asks me before going on stage just before we were due on.

"Positive, if they know I'm pregnant they will think that's the only reason why Hannah won't be doing any more tours. That's what they need to believe, I need to protect my secret still until this concert."

"Makes sense, they will ultimately find out that is one of the reasons anyway."

I wasn't showing yet of course, my stomach was completely flat.

"They're ready for you guys." Dad tells me.

Oliver grabs my hand and I lead him up onto the stage from behind it where we were hidden from everyone.

There are many photographers and reporters there as well as cameras that are recording this press conference.

I sit down at the table with Oliver and speak into the microphone that's set up for us.

"Thank you all for coming today," I began, "We wanted to call this together for two reasons. I am having a concert in two weeks time, tickets will be on sale tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"Why not a lot of notice on this concert?" A woman with long dark hair asked.

"Well I have only been rehearsing myself for two weeks, I've been extremely busy with recording my new album which is going to be called 'Breakout'. Everyone who goes to the concert will be able to buy a copy. The album will be officially on sale the next day for those who don't attend."

"And what's the other reason." A reporter asked.

Oliver squeezed my hand and I found the courage to say it.

"Mike and I are having a baby." As soon as the words left my mouth a whole lot of flashes went off and reporters were all asking questions at once.

"One at a time please." Oliver said and pointed to one reporter.

"Mike, do you plan on marrying Hannah now?"

"I always did plan on doing so, we planned a long engagement but we may now wait until after our child is born."

"How far along are you, Hannah?" Another asked.

"A month and a half." I replied.

"You are so skinny still." She said bewildered. I guess she didn't know you don't show at six weeks but went along with it to humour her.

"I have been throwing up a lot." I admitted which caused some laughter.

We managed to escape through the crowd as we headed back to the awaiting limo. It was crazy.

By the time I got home, stories about my pregnancy were all over the internet.

_"Today, superstar Hannah Montana announced she is currently expecting with her fiancé Mike Standley. The two have been engaged for some time now. Hannah is reportedly six weeks pregnant and stated she will be doing one last concert in two weeks time. It is not clear whether this just means until after the baby is born or not. Tickets go on sale tomorrow morning."_

There was no turning back now.

**Not long I know, but it is something ;)**


	26. Setlist

I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't uploaded this story in so long. I have been too caught up in my other stories.

**Chapter 26**

I spent the next day devising a set list of songs that I wanted to play.

I included a few songs off the new album as well as old ones, including mainly ones about my secret identity.

I wanted dad to sing a song with me, I wanted to try and repay him after all these years somehow. This seemed a suitable way to do so; I knew that he still loved performing after all.

I had gotten morning sickness again that morning, which was not pleasant at all.

Oliver held my hair back as I vomited into the toilet; my hair was really long, I'd have to make a mental note to tie it back before I went to bed to be prepared for morning sickness in the future.

Later that night I went over to my dad's house with Oliver to show him my set list.

"Why is 'I Learned From You' on there?" He asked, looking at the piece of paper I had written it on.

I smiled, "I want you to sing with me."

"Mile," He said, touched, "I'd be honoured to."

"What do you think of the other songs that I have chosen?"

"They're perfect; you start rehearsals tomorrow by the way."

I had planned on how I would reveal myself as Miley; I contemplated pulling off the wig on stage but then decided I would quickly do a costume change to come out in an outfit that was more 'Miley'.

I just hoped afterwards that my fans would let me explain and would not walk out of the arena. I hoped more so that they would accept me for me and forgive me for having another identity.

Rehearsals were underway and I didn't know whether or not to tell my band of my secret right now or to wait just a little bit. I didn't want them finding out the same time as everyone else obviously as they may get so angry with me that they'd just walk off the stage.

I had an interview the following night on a talk show and was being calmed down by Oliver, dressed as Mike, backstage.

"What if this is one of the last interviews that I ever get to do?" I asked fearfully.

He brought me in his arms, "I promise you it won't be, Miles."

The interviewer introduced me on stage, I nervously smoothed out the dress I was wearing and walked on as confidently as I could.

"Hannah, how are you?" Simon asked me, giving me a hug before I sat down on the couch for the guests.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine...how's the baby?" He smiled.

I smiled myself, "The baby is good."

"I think everyone's question tonight is why you have decided to have your last concert because you are pregnant. In the future will you have any?"

"In the future maybe, it depends what my fans want."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It depends if my fans stick by me over the following year or so." I answer, fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"I'm sure they will, your fans are truly dedicated. We have had some outside the studio all day just hoping to catch a glimpse of you."

"Well I guess I'll have to go see them afterwards." I laugh.

"Tell us more about your upcoming album."

"Well, it's different. It's more of who I am and who I've grown to be over the years."

"So back to the baby, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Mike and I really don't want either. We'd be enormously happy with either a boy or a girl."

"Have you got any names in mind?"

"We don't really have anything set for a boy but for a girl we do have something." I answered, honestly.

"What would that be?"

"Hannah actually."

"You'd name your child after you?"

"When you put it that way I sound crazy but yes, after me in a way. Let's just say that the name Hannah as a lot of meaning to my family."

I answered some more questions until there was an ad break and I had to get ready to perform a song with my band.

I made my way over to Oliver quickly, he kissed me quickly, "Everything will be okay. Have fun."

I smiled gratefully and went over to the small stage where my band was and got ready to sing.

"Welcome back everyone," Simon said, coming over to me and my band, "To finish the show tonight we have Hannah Montana singing one of her new songs off of her upcoming album called Breakout. Thank you to all of our guests tonight; take it away Hannah."

My band began to play the music and I placed my microphone in the microphone stand and began to sing.

_"Wake up, here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach's so full  
That I wish I could choke  
7 AM, my head's already in a spin  
As soon as I'm out that door  
Bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness_

_I swear, sometimes I can't tell  
Which way's up, which way's down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all that I can hear_

_Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la_

_Midday sun beating on the concrete  
Burning up my feet  
Too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
Makes me wanna scream  
5 o'clock now  
It's bumper on bumper on bumper  
Horns honking  
Nobody's looking, but everybody's talking  
Just another day on this highway_

_I swear, sometimes I can't tell  
Which way's up, which way's down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
'Cause all I wanna hear, oh_

_Is a simple song  
Hmm, sing along now  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Hey, sing along now_

_What I'd give to turn it off  
And make it stop, make it stop  
You gotta make it stop  
So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Hmm, sing along now  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, da, da, da  
La, la, la, la  
La, da, da, da"_

* * *

Later that night we all went back to my dad's place to celebrate my performance.

"You did well; I think everyone will love your new music." Sam told me.

"You know how you wanted your new album to be under your name, bud?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's all done." Dad told me pulling out a c-d from in one of the kitchen drawers, "Congratulations darling."

He handed it to me and I saw myself with brunette hair on the cover.

"Breakout – Miley Stewart."

My producer, Tracey's dad, was the one who knew about me being Hannah. He really must have gone to a lot of work to get this to happen for me. I decided that I'd tell Tracey and everyone else who I really was soon. They needed to know before everyone else.

"I can't believe this is really finally happening."

I sat out on the balcony of Oliver and my apartment that night and worked on a brand new song.

"That sounds really good; you should play it at your concert." Oliver said, sitting down with me.

"You think?"

He nodded, "I think it would be entirely appropriate."

"You know that your life will change too right?" I asked suddenly.

"I know, but it's worth it. As long as I have you and the little one, we'll be completely fine." He smiled, placing a hand on my stomach.

"I just hope that things will die down by the time I give birth. Life will be hectic enough, having the paparazzi asking me why I lied while I'm in labour won't be the best thing to experience."

"There will always be paparazzi, Miles. It will just be easier as you won't have to worry about protecting your secret." Oliver said, holding my hand in his, "But I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned.

Right now, nothing mattered except for him, me and our unborn child.

**Thoughts?**

**xoxox**


	27. Telling Tracey

I know it has been ages!

I apologise!

I fully intend on finishing this story, I promise you I will finish this story as long as I am still breathing lol.

I put Miley's song When I Look At You in it. The song is the reason why I went to see her in concert lol.

Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 27**

It was the day before the concert when I had my band and dancers together at the venue as we had our last rehearsed for the concert.

For the second last song of the night I told them I was doing a costume changed so they'd need to make the instrumental part of the song with some solos.

I was extremely nervous as I had planned on telling Tracey my secret right after the rehearsal. My band and dancers already knew from when I revealed it when I sixteen, back in my hometown in Tennessee and had kept it a secret this whole time.

Lilly was there with me, watching from the audience as was my dad.

I saw Tracey arrive near the end of rehearsal so I quickly sped through the end, telling everyone I'd see them in sound check the following day.

"Hannah, I can't wait for the show tomorrow." She says, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek in her nasally voice.

"Neither can I." I said nervously, I knew she didn't pick up on it.

"Everyone is trying to get tickets even though it is completely sold out."

"I know...look, can I get you to meet me in my dressing room in like five or ten minutes?" I ask, "There's just something I quickly have to do."

She gave me a quick hug and made her backstage and I sighed to myself, "It will be fine, bud." My dad assures me.

"Yeah, but what if she takes it wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"You just got to have faith."

I let out a weak smile and Lilly gave me a reassuring smile.

"Look on the bright side, Miley, you won't have to wear that itchy wig much longer."

I let out a smile and placed my hand on my stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dad asked, worried about the baby clearly.

"Fine, I am just nervous but I am going to do this. I can't be Hannah when I am eighty years old."

By the time I got to my dressing room with Lilly, I felt positively sick.

Tracey was waiting on the couch and I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it so none of the arena workers could come in.

"Look, I had this whole speech planned since last night but I am really just going to get straight to it." I announced, pulling at the remaining pins that were keeping my wig in place (Lilly had helped me take the majority out before we went in).

It only took a moment for my wig to be pulled off, leaving me in a hair net that I quickly pulled off.

Tracey was staring at me in shock.

"Hannah-" I begun, but was cut off.

"Isn't a blonde?" She asked, dumfounded.

I let out an awkward laugh, "No, I'm not. My name isn't Hannah Montana, its Miley Stewart. I wear a wig to be Hannah Montana."

"Why?"

"I wanted a normal life when I became famous, I wanted to be able to be a normal girl who could go outside whenever I wanted without being hounded by the media."

"So you lied all this time?"

"Yeah...and now I am pregnant and I realised that Hannah Montana has been going on for too long. I am coming out as me at the end of the concert." I tell her, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"This is just a bit of a shock...Miley." She said my name slowly.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "But it has always been me under here, just with another hair colour."

"It's just a shock...I thought you were blonde...does my dad know?"

I nodded, "Yes, he has always known."

She nodded slowly accepting the fact.

"How did you get away with this all these years?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "But please Tracey, I need you here tomorrow night. I want your support more than anything."

She was silent for a moment and then finally replied, "Of course, it will just be weird not seeing you as a blonde and will take some getting used to."

Even Lilly laughed at this and it was a well known fact that she and Tracey did not get along at all.

"Thanks, Trace." I smiled, thankfully at her.

* * *

By the time I got home Oliver was only just getting home so we decided to go to the beach and grab some food from Rico's.

"You know, this will be the last time you can come here without being swarmed." Oliver said as I took a bite out of my hot dog.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, swallowing my bite.

"It will be weird, but it will be for the best." He decided.

"Can we go for a walk along the water?" I asked after we finished eating.

"Sure." He smiled, helping me up.

He intertwined our hands together as we walked along the water.

We ended up playing around in it a little before deciding to go to our spot.

We laid down in the sand and gazed up at the stars; I really wanted to know what they had in store for me, my dad always said the stars could tell you your future.

"I wrote a song the other day." I said a moment later.

"About?"

"You." I replied.

"Care to share it?" He asked.

"If you don't mind that I don't have a piano to play it on." I laughed.

"It's fine, sing." He held me in his arms and I began to sing.

_"Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy..._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful..._

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you_

_Yeah Yeah Oh Oh Oh_

_And you appear Just like a dream  
To me"_

"Miles..." he trailed off.

"I know, it's not perfect." I said.

"No, it was." He assured me, "It was amazing, I can't imagine what it would be like with music as well."

I let out a small smile, "You are good for me sometimes."

He laughed, "Yes, because I am the internationally famous singer."

"Shut up." I giggled.

All too soon we had to get home to prepare ourselves for the next day.

I spent four hours lying in bed awake, worried about how everything would turn out, before finally being able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I threw up a lot the next morning and I wasn't sure if it was all because of morning sickness. I think some of it may have been nerves as well.

"This is my last day of being a normal girl." I said as we drove to my dad's house.

Oliver reached out to hold my hand as we drove, "Everything will be okay, I promise you that."

I believed him, I honestly did.

When we got there we started laughing, seeing Lilly and Jackson making out on the front porch.

Oliver beeped the horn at them and they sprung apart, completely startled.

This only made Oliver and I laugh harder.

"That was mean." Lilly pouted as we got out the car.

"Mean but funny." Oliver corrected her with a huge grin on his face.

"Miley has made you mean." Lilly glared at him playfully."

"Oh, by the way. Dad and Sam have news." Jackson told me.

"What kind of news?" I ask, heading inside.

"You will see." He said.

I walked inside and as soon as I got to the couch, Sam had grabbed me out of no where and was babbling at a hundred miles an hour.

"Whoa, slow down." I giggled.

She took a few breaths and held up a hand to me, so I could see a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Your dad proposed to me last night."

My jaw dropped open and I pulled her into a big hug, "I am so happy for you!" I squealed.

I really was.

Dad came into the room a moment later and I tackled him into a hug.

"I am so happy for you, dad."

He smiled, "I love you, Miles."

"I love you too, daddy."

**I have almost finished writing the story. So expect a much quicker update next time.**

**xox  
**


	28. Here Goes Nothing

Told you i'd update quicker this time. :)

This story is coming to an end which is sad, but hopefully it will meet your expectations.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

**Chapter 28**

The day of the big concert soon arrived and I really was a nervous wreck.

Oliver and Lilly were consoling me all day as I nervously managed to get through sound-check.

"This is the hardest thing that I will ever have to do..." I confessed to Oliver in a daze as I placed my wig on my head for the very last time, later that night.

"You can still change your mind." He said, leaning down and kissing my neck from behind.

"No, I can't. If I don't do it now, I never will." I admitted as I pinned my wig into place, "It's what I want, it's just hard after all this time."

He wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my stomach lightly, "You can do this. You will go out there and your fans will love Miley just as much as they love Hannah. They will love you even more than Hannah."

Smiling at his words I turned around in his arms, wrapping my own around his torso.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_"Hannah Montana, this is your fifteen minute curtain call."_ A voice announced of the sound system.

Hannah Montana would soon be no more.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls...Hannah Montana!"

I was opening with 'Breakout', a song that hardly anyone had heard yet.

I was so relieved that the crown generally seemed to like it and went through my set list, getting closer and closer to revealing my secret as each song ended.

'Nobody's Perfect' was only a few songs in and had the crowd on their feet singing along.

My dad came out half-way through the concert and performed 'I Learned From You' with me as planned.

When we finished he gave me a massive hug, whispering in my ear that everything would be fine.

After a few older songs about my secret identity, I sung 'Every Part Of Me' which resulted in me being in tears.

By 'Simple Song' I was really becoming nervous as I was closer to the end. Some people had heard this song already and would know that Hannah didn't write it and that I did. I didn't know whether or not they would string it together by that point in time though.

It was getting closer to the end when I finished the song; I was in my last outfit as Hannah for the night. It was a long sleeved, black and silver sparkly striped dress, with black knee-length leggings and black boots that reach about two inches from where my leggings ended.

"Okay guys, I'm sure you all know this one, sing-a-long." I said a little nervously.

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out_

_But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a..._

_...rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star"  
_  
"Okay guys, I'm just going to take a short break and I'll be right back." I announce before running off stage.

Dad hands me a water bottle and signals me to drink it, "You got to keep your fluids up, got to be careful for you and my grandchild in there." He winks, indicating my tummy.

"This is it. My two worlds will soon become one, they are about to collide. What if they all abandon me for lying to them?" I ask nervously looking down.

"They won't, you're the most talented person I know. You have fans because of that talent and I'm positive that they will stick around." Oliver says tilting my chin up with his hand and rubbing my stomach softly with his other hand.

"You can still change your mind, Miley." Lilly says.

"No, if I don't do it now, I'll never do it." I tell her adamantly.

"You're life is going to be totally different you know?" Jackson points out to me.

"It will be for all of us, once they find out I'm Miley, it won't take them long to realise."

"We'll be able to get through it, all together." Sam assures me.

"Roxy will just have to work over-time for a while." Roxy says referring to herself in the third-person like she tended to do occasionally.

"Ready, bud?" Dad asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be...Thank you for everything you've done for Hannah." I choke out giving him a hug.

Giving everyone a hug before returning on stage, I linger on Oliver.

"You're coming out at the end, as you. I need you there." I whisper.

"I'll be there." He whispers back giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Make sure you de-Mike."

"Good luck." He says as I let go of him.

"Sam and I will be back-stage to change you; we've practised it a hundred times. Everything will go fine." Lilly guarantees me.

Taking one last look at everyone, I smile. I was so grateful to have every single one of them in my life and was so grateful to now have life inside of me.

Confidently I walked out on stage, everything was a blur.

I could see all my fans screaming my name but all I could hear was my heart thumping loudly.

Standing center stage now, I rip off the attachable top half of the dress, so it's now sleeveless.

Briefly looking over at my family, I see that Sam and Lilly have all ready gone to prepare for my transformation from Hannah to Miley.

Locking eyes with Oliver, I knew that everything would turn out fine in the end, smiling at him I simply nod.

"Everyone get up on your feet, be singing and dancing along with me, come on."

I go grab a microphone stand and drag it back over to center stage and start to sing for the very last time as Hannah Montana.

_"So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew_

_It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright"_

I remove my microphone from the stand and move around the stage, looking out to the sea of people, trying my hardest to concentrate.

_"I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_(Yeah, yeah)"_

Heading down near the catwalk, I lean over to the crowd and spot Amber and Ashley singing along right up the front.

_"Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside"_

Smiling, I wink at the both of them, grabbing each of their hands in the process.

_  
"Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side" _I smile looking over at Oliver, who is now not Mike, boy he can get changed fast.

_  
"It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine"_

I head down the catwalk for my last time as Hannah Montana, grabbing some of the hands that are reaching up at me.

_"I got everything I've always wanted_  
_Living the dream_  
_So yeah, everything I've always wanted_  
_Isn't always what it seems_  
_I'm a lucky girl_  
_Whose dreams came true_  
_But underneath it all_  
_I'm just like you_

_Yeah yeah_

_Can't you see_  
_I'm just an ordinary girl_  
_Living in an extra-ordinary world_  
_Trying to live_  
_Trying to learn_  
_Trying to just be who I am_  
_Who I am"__  
_

I quickly run to the back of the stage and exit through one door, where Lilly and Sam are already eagerly awaiting for me, they had been watching me on the stage television.

I can hear my band take over, each and every one of them having solos to buy me time.

Ripping off my wig, numerous pins fall down around me; I toss it to the side and pull my dress over my head.

Sam put a plain white singlet top over my head, as Lilly takes off my boots.

I pull off my leggings as Sam helps me get into a pink, plaid, sparkly skirt and Lilly pulls a shorter pink top over the white singlet top.

Sam chucks a necklace over my head, whilst Lilly puts on some thigh-high tube socks that have pinks stripes at the top of them.

"How much longer?" I ask nervously.

"I'm guessing around thirty seconds." Sam says as she fixes my hair quickly just with her hands.

"They will love you, Miley." Lilly guarantees me as she gets me into some black high-top converses.

"Fifteen seconds to spare." Sam tells me looking at the timer on the dressing room table as she puts a black leather jacket with a giant 'M' on the back on me.

Quickly applying some lip-gloss, I grab my microphone and get ready to make my debut as Miley Stewart.

Exhaling heavily, I turn on my microphone and simply smile at Lilly and Sam. Lilly was going to join Oliver and me on the stage as well.

Stepping out, the stage is totally dark, as planned.

Here goes nothing.

**Next chapter will come soon.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think. :)**

**xox  
**


	29. Just A Girl

An update? Already? No way!

Haha.

Well, we are at the second last chapter of this story.

I really hope you enjoy it.

The song in this chapter are Just Like You, Best Of Both Worlds and Just A Girl; all by Miley Cyrus.

:)

**Chapter 29**

"I got..."

At this moment the whole arena is blown up in lights and I stay center stage, staring out at what I hope will still be my fans.

_"Everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you"_

I head down the catwalk with four of my female back-up dancers and streamers are shot all in the air as we dance along it. 

_"I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you"_ I finish smiling.

Swallowing hard, I finally open my mouth to speak.

"Hey everyone..." I begin, "I want to say thank you to everyone who came tonight. I'm sure some of you are wondering who I am. Some of you guys know me already, my name is Miley Stewart, I'm twenty-one years old, married and a music teacher."

Taking a big breath I can see some of the people in the audience are starting to catch onto what I'm saying.

"You're probably wondering why I sound like Hannah Montana and why I am on stage instead of her, the truth is...I am her."_  
_

I can see shocked and puzzled expressions throughout the crowd and can hear murmurs from almost everyone in the audience.

At this moment; there's a clip, on the main backdrop, of me backstage putting my wig on my head.

"You see, I wear a wig. As Hannah of course." I quickly add.

"My career as Hannah Montana started around ten years ago, in fact this was the same arena I had my first ever concert in. Being a famous singer was most girls' dreams when you were that age, and it happened for me. My dad, Robbie Ray," at this moment a picture of me and my dad appeared, "knew what Hollywood could do to you, once being in the spot light himself. Wanting to make sure I'd stay grounded we came up with Hannah Montana as an alter ego."

Taking a deep breath, I continued on.

"I agreed to what my dad was suggesting, I didn't want fame to go to my head if I became successful, I wanted to live my life as a normal teenage girl. I wanted to experience things like other kids my age, whilst living my dream. I went to a normal school and made the best friends ever."

Looking at the screen behind me, a picture of Lilly and I as Lola and Hannah flashes up.

"This girl is my best friend in the entire world. She's known about me being Hannah since almost the beginning and has always been there for me. You all know her as Lola Luftnagle, without the wig she is no other than Lilly Truscott."

As I say this a picture of Lilly and me pops up.

I saw Lilly walk on the stage and she gave a wave and came over and gave me a comforting hug.

"Lastly...you all know Mike Standley the Third." A picture of Oliver and I as Mike and Hannah appear.

"He means everything to me, as I said earlier, I'm married...I'm married to him. He's known my secret as long as Lilly and has supported me through everything over the years. I love him so much; I mean, singing has always been my dream and always will be, but...Oliver Oken is my dream." I say dreamily looking at the screen where a picture of Oliver and I appear on our wedding day.

Oliver came on the stage, waving also and he scooped me into his arms and spun me around a bit.

He set me down and I bit my bottom lip nervously.

I wrapped an arm around Lilly's side as Oliver put an arm around me, bringing the microphone up to my mouth.

"...I know I lied to you all for such a long time, I realize that I should have just always been me and accepted the fame as it kind of comes with the job. It was a mistake to lie to the world...but hey, nobody's perfect." I joke.

I hear numerous laughs.

"God that was cheesy," I mumbled, "but...I wouldn't have it any other way. You guys have gotten me where I am today and I hope that each and every one of you will continue on supporting me in the future."

Smiling, I gaze out at the sea of people, happy to hear enthusiastic cheers.

"The next song, I have a feeling you're all going to know all the words."

The screams are almost deafening by now and I let go of Lilly as Oliver let go of me.

"Alright you guys, this last song is called, 'Best Of Both Worlds'." I announced, as Lilly and Oliver left me on the stage.

_"You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous  
It can be kind of fun  
It's really you, but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways  
You're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premieres  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Living two lives is a little weird, yeah  
But school's cool, 'cause nobody knows_

_Yeah, you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be  
Whoever you wanna be_

_(Best, best)  
Yeah, the best of both  
(Best, best)  
You got the best of both  
(Best, best)  
Come on, the best of both_

_Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together, oh yeah  
It's so much better, 'cause you know  
You got the best of both worlds"_

I waved happily as the crowd applauded and ran off the stage to be greeted by hugs.

My dad was holding me tightly, "I am so proud of you, bud."

"I guess the secret is out." Sam laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed lightly.

"Are you going to give an encore?" Jackson asks me.

"I don't know if they will want an encore from Miley," I said, "They will want Hannah, not me."

"Miley, listen to their screams," Lilly said, "They want you."

Sure enough, I heard the crowd start chanting 'Miley', over and over again.

"Go out there." Oliver instructed me, hugging me from behind, his hand resting on my stomach.

I smiled as he kissed the side of my head and I nodded.

My band were on stage and knew what song I wanted to do as an encore, I told them I wasn't sure if I'd do one though.

As soon as I took a step back on stage, the whole arena got ten times louder.

I gave my band a nod and grabbed a microphone stand, placing my microphone in it and walking with it to the very centre of the stage.

"You have all stuck by me over the years and for that I will always be eternally grateful. So right now, I stand before you as a regular girl, hoping that you will all continue to stick by me."

There were some screams and I smiled and nodded, indicating for the music to start.

_"Finally  
I've been waiting for this moment  
For you to see the real me_

_Its been an illusion  
But I never meant to fool you  
I got caught up in a fantasy_

_I'm just a girl  
With a dream who got the best of me  
In a world that believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch with the one who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly"_

I pulled my leather jacket off and tossed it behind me as I began to sing the next verse.

_"People say  
That the world is like a stage  
Guess I confused the roles I play  
I've been away from home for so long  
That I Almost forgot where I belong  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm just a girl  
With a dream who got the best of me  
In a world That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch With the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly_

_It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
So hard to live with regrets but I promise I will try  
To be a better me from now on  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to do you wrong"_

I was so into the song that I began crying, it was so emotional and meant a lot to me. The crowd were cheering me on and I had never felt happier performing as I was finally performing as me.

_"I'm just a girl  
With a dream who got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly  
To fly  
To fly_

_You gave me wings so I could fly  
I can fly yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm just a girl"_

The applause was so overwhelming that my tears wouldn't stop flowing; they literally would just not stop.

"Thank you all, thank you so much. This will not be the last you hear from me." I promised them.

I made my way off the stage and instantly made my way into Oliver's arms.

"You did amazing," He whispered in my ear, "I am so proud of you."

I had the most loving husband that anyone could ever ask for and the most amazing friends and family.

"I love you, Oliver." I whispered happily through my tears.

He gave me a grin, "I love you too, Miles." He responded before connecting our lips together in a passionate kiss.

I knew I'd be able to handle anything life through at me with my family and friends in my life.

**Now everyone knows. :O**

**Only one more chapter left. :(  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter though.  
**

**xox  
**


	30. Best Of Both Worlds

This is the last chapter.

It's not very long, it is an epilogue I guess you could say. ;)

This was the first story that I put up on here. I still love Miley and Oliver a lot and it is unfortunate that they didn't end up together in the show but a part of me will still always want them together.

I started this story what seems like forever ago now and originally intend to make this series a trilogy but now I don't intend to. I still love the couple together but I am not as in to them as I used to be which is sad but thankfully I am still writing and will continue to do so.

I have Camp Rock stories up as well as a Sonny With A Chance one. So go check them out if the movie or show interests you. :)

I want to thank you all for your support and I hope the ending is suitable.

**Chapter 30**

The next few months were hectic to say the least, we knew the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone and had prepared ourselves for it as much as possible.

It was almost impossible for me to go anywhere and when I was able to leave the house, Roxy was right by my side, keeping the paparazzi as far away from me as possible to protect me.

The world was shocked to find out that I was Hannah Montana, that I had lived a double life for so many years. There was a lot of backlash, a lot of people seemed to be hurt that I had lied but a lot seemed to understand and vowed to support me regardless.

My album was released as planned and the sales went through the roof, I never had sold so many albums before and I truly was grateful.

By my sixth month of pregnancy, things still had not died down. Oliver had finally convinced me to go down to the beach as he missed it and knew I did too.

Roxy wasn't with us, which was a little risky, but he convinced me to leave.

I was getting bigger and was wearing proper maternity clothes now. I felt so young, yet old at the same time. It was difficult to grasp that our baby would be with us in around three months time.

As soon as we left home, flashes went off from every direction, the paparazzi were everywhere. They tended to stake out our place, waiting and waiting just to catch a glimpse of the two of us.

The media had been calling me 'Mannah' and well as 'Miley Montana', both clever uses of my name and of my now old alter-ego's name.

_"Miley, how's the baby?"_

_"Miley, where are you going?"_

The questions were endless and Oliver quickly got me into the car, saying there were too many paparazzi to walk to the beach.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked as we drove in the direction of the beach.

"Fine, a little light-headed but that's normal."

"From the cameras?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head, "No, I am used to that I guess...the baby."

"How is my little girl doing?" He grinned.

We had found out that I was having a girl, that we would get our Hannah. Oliver was overjoyed and I really was too, we really were so happy.

"She is doing well, I'm just glad she has stopped me from being sick." I laughed lightly.

We pulled up to the beach not too long later and knew it wouldn't be long until the paparazzi would be there soon.

We made our way to Rico's where Jackson and Lilly were hanging out.

"MILEY!" Lilly screamed once seeing me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. After all this time, she really was the best friend I had. She understood me in a way that no other friend could, other than Oliver of course.

I laughed, "Yes, I have made an appearance down here."

"About time Miley." Jackson chuckled, "How's my niece?"

"She is good." I answered, placing my hands on my stomach.

Lilly and Jackson of them had been planning their wedding and had set a date for the following summer.

A few beach-goers noticed me and came over, wanting me to sign some things for them. I gladly did and when they left, Oliver grabbed my hand and quickly led me away from everyone.

He lead me to our spot which thankfully was deserted; having privacy in public rarely happened for me these days.

"I still remember the day you told me you were Hannah Montana." He recalled.

"So do I...you fainted." I giggled as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"I remember you singing on stage that night, when we first got together."

It was when I had sung 'If We Were A Movie' and dedicated it to him; so much had happened since then though.

I smiled at the memory, "It was what started it all."

He let out a small laugh, "Who would have thought we'd be here a decade after first meeting? Best friends turned lovers."

"I know," I agreed as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a hug, "I couldn't be happier with our life together. We are married, we have a baby coming and we no longer have to deal with protecting my secret."

"I really am happy too." He confessed.

"I feel free because I no longer have to be so cautious with my life; my secret really is out there. I really couldn't have done this without you by my side."

I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"I couldn't live without you by my side and I am so happy that we will soon have a daughter, our little Hannah."

"I love you." I whispered, touched by his words.

"I love you too, Miles." He responded; bring his lips down on my own.

As Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana; I always had the best of both worlds.

Now however as just Miley; I had the best of both worlds and so much more.

**You are all amazing.**

**I hope to write a Moliver one-shot soon.**

**Thank you all again.**

**Thank you all so, so, so much.**

**xox  
**


End file.
